Practice Makes Perfect
by RingPrincess
Summary: Dating, the ever evolving mystery. Chapter Obsession: Everyone is obsessed with something and will Gippal get up the nerve to ask Rikku out, better yet, can he find her?
1. Chapter 1

Practice Makes Perfect  
Chapter One  
By RingPrincess

Disclaimer: Final Fantasy X and X-2 are owned by Square Enix and not by me. (Though I really wish I could have a real life version of Gippal. Hot!)

A/N: So, I haven't been around in a long long time FF wise. And I know I promised a much longer story. Well, three epics later, here is the start of my much longer story. One more thing, for those who love rippal I've created a livejournal community for it. It's community(dot)livejournal(dot)come(slash)rippal(underscore)shippers, please come join and feel free to post your old works there. I'd love to see a place where we can all get together and share. Ringy-P

Gippal

Let it never be said that I don't like girls. I like girls just fine, okay, correction. I like women better. Women are one of the reasons for my existence. I don't claim to understand them, but I like them. I don't have one though. It's not that they don 't throw themselves at me. I'm a sexy, handsome, charming, jackass here, so they do, often and repeatedly. I just haven't ever been able to make a decision between any of them. Not one woman seems better than the other. If one did, I'm sure I'd say or do something about it, really. Besides, once you have a girlfriend then comes the main problem. What do you do with her?

That part has always baffled me. I get the basics of dating, going places, holding hands, kissing, flowers, candy, cuddling whatever. I get those, not that I have had a chance to practice them but I get them. They are simple physical things that a man and woman can do for and with each other. I might not know when you're supposed to start to do these different things but at least I know what they are. What confuse me are the women themselves. They all seem to have strange expectations that only make sense to their, I believe, deranged minds. This is the part of the whole not understanding thing. Women think different, talk different and even feel different. Women don't come out and say things but expect me to know whatever it is on their minds anyways. It makes for fascinating study but boggles the mind on how to have a working relationship with a woman. Consequently, I've never taken a girl out more than once. Anymore than that I'm out of my depth and that actually scares me.

"Gippal," a woman said in front of me.

I blinked slowly, she and the rest of the world coming back into focus. "What?" I asked over the clanging of metal and screech of everyday life at Djose, I don't know if you could really call the place a temple anymore. Sure the statues were still there but no one was here to worship.

She peered at me through the thick lenses of her goggles. "You seem distracted."

The truth was that, yes, for some strange reason, I had been. But it had nothing to do with her. Sure, she was pretty with lovely honey blonde hair that barely touched her shoulders and mint green eyes. She was Al Bhed. Of course she was pretty. But she wasn't my type and older than I as well. I've dated both humans and Al Bhed and much prefer Al Bhed. So if she were my type or young enough I'd take her out to dinner. At least we wouldn't run out of topics for conversation. Human girls, sometimes we ended up with the weather, not very exciting. Perhaps I should take her out just for kicks. It certainly couldn't be worse than some evenings I've had. I waved a hand brushing her concern away and didn't ask her out. "Nah, I'm fine," I said instead.

I narrowed my eye as she went back to report, determined to pay attention this time. She didn't get more than a few sentences before I was once again distracted despite my good intentions. Fortunately I wasn't the only one.

The whole main floor of the temple went silent, as it always seemed to when High Summoner Yuna entered the room. For some odd reason, because of this you'd think she'd have more presence. She doesn't. Yuna's actually quite reserved, but still rooms stop and people stare wherever she goes.

"Oh," Rikku said, "Then what happened?" Cid's girl leaned towards Yuna, bright eyes wide and sparkling behind her bangs. She looked up into Yuna's flushed face, which wasn't hard. Cid's girl had to look up at everyone.

"That's not for you to know," Yuna said, her hands fluttering, unsure of what to do as her face turned more scarlet.

Rikku straightened, crossed her arms and turned her head away. "Fine, leave out the juicy bits. I'll just have to invent them myself."

"I'd just tell her Yuna," Yuna's other companion, Paine, said. I'm sure a few onlookers blinked as they just noticed her. Paine was good at not being noticed until exactly when she wanted to be. She shook her head, but she was smiling. "Spare yourself some grief."

"See," Rikku looked back at Yuna. "Paine wants to know too." She pouted.

Rikku was one of the few girls I hadn't taken out of my old friends. All right, I hadn't ever taken Yuna or Paine out to dinner or blitzball or any of the other things I did with girls either. Not that I would mind you. Yuna had a man and he might take offense and Paine clearly wasn't interested. But, Rikku on the other hand was available and friendly. So why hadn't I ever done something with her?

Perhaps the friendly bit was my clue. Couple remark to Yuna notwithstanding, Rikku and I were friends and had been for quite some time. If I thought about it, Rikku was the rare girl who was one of the guys, even in Al Bhed culture where guy things predominate. She was that way in my head and had been that way for so long that the idea of taking her out to dinner would've never cross my mind, at least not before now. If dinner were with a group, there'd be no problem. But one on one, I don't think so.

The other reason was more simplistic. Rikku was a girl I'd never seen like a man interested in the opposite sex would. My eye wandered down her body and I tried. She had lovely curves that her yellow bikini top and tan miniskirt showed off nicely. My brain stuttered to a halt, unable to make the transition between girl and woman. Looking at her called up memories that reminded me she was obnoxious and at times felt like a slightly younger sibling that stuck their nose in everything and you just couldn't get rid of. There was no way I'd date anyone like that.

Paine sighed. "I do not. Don't listen to her Yuna."

Yuna stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "First it's listen to her, now it's not. Make up your mind."

Rikku and Paine stopped as well, Paine crossing her arms and assuming her characteristic pose. "I say we do what we came for," she said.

"I always miss the good parts," Rikku shook her head, rocking from her heels to her toes.

Paine leaned past Yuna to Rikku. "Maybe if you experienced them yourself, you wouldn't need to hear others."

Rikku's face fell, the light left her eyes and mouth. She stopped bouncing and blinked hard. "That's low," she said voice trembling as if she was valiantly holding back tears.

I stared, taken aback. Rikku'd just gone from merry to hurt in less than thirty seconds. She'd never been able to hide her feelings but she wasn't this moody unless the hurt had been hiding just below her teasing, hurt coming out because what Paine had said truly bothered her. Rikku always seemed happy. It was her self defense mechanism, pushing pain away with smiles. It didn't always work, but she'd never abandon it.

I expected her to leave or add on her equivalent of an insult. She didn't, which rocked me back on my heels. Those had been her favorite reactions to verbal confrontation in the past. Would she actually stick around for the fight rather than running away as she normally did? And what were they talking about anyways?

Paine frowned. "I didn't mean it like that."

They both seemed to know what that meant, even if the rest of us were confused as hell.

"Yes, you did." Rikku stomped her foot.

Yuna looked between them, her eyes widening. I wouldn't have blamed her if she stepped back. I wouldn't want to be in the middle of a brewing fight either. I hoped she knew what this was about.

"I did not," Paine shifted her weight to her other hip.

"How else can you mean it?" Rikku threw up her hands, all energy to Paine's conservatism. "You say things that hurt in the form of teasing and then say that they weren't meant to hurt when those things you say can only be taken that way. It's unfair and rude. Especially when there seems to be nothing I can ever say back that can hurt you. Since as we all know, Paine's perfect." Her hands gesturing, her voice mocked, "Perfectly emotionless."

That wasn't true and I know Rikku must know it. But she didn't care. She was just trying to strike back the best way she knew how. She might regret it, later.

Yuna opened her mouth.

Paine brushed her bangs from her eyes. "All I said was that-"

"I know what you said and I'm saying you were being mean." Rikku interrupted.

"I wasn't. Why must you take innocent comments and make all out war with them?" She sighed.

"Because it hurts," Rikku said like there was no other answer, her voice breaking.

"It's always a contest with you Rikku and I'm getting sick of it."

Yuna's head whipped back and forth, she seemed unsure of what to do. Hell, I wasn't sure what to do. We seemed to be having two different fights here. Yuna didn't speak. I wondered if they went at it if she'd be able to keep them apart. I don't think Rikku or Paine had noticed the audience they'd walked into or if they had noticed they'd entered the building in the first place. So involved they had been in girl conversation. Rikku might not care, but Paine's dignity wouldn't allow such an open and public forum for a fight of such personal nature.

I watched Rikku carefully. She clenched her fists and appeared to bite her tongue. Her eyes closed as she fought something, visibly trembling. I started to sweat. The last time I'd seen Rikku trembling like that, fists clenched, she hadn't been fighting it. She'd been throwing herself at another person, eyes wide open and potent with rage. I resisted the urge to step back and I knew I should step forward and stop this madness before Rikku did go mad, but I couldn't move. Paine stood there so calmly, arms crossed waiting for Rikku to say something and Rikku seemed to be controlling the urge. Yuna looked worried but not as much as she should've been. Her bottom lip was between her teeth as her eyes kept flicking between her friends. The silence thickened in the room coating everything like grease and Rikku said nothing all her concentration taken it seemed in controlling her anger, shaking her muscles into knots, teeth pressed so tightly they should've been breaking.

"Rikku, Paine," Yuna's voice made me jump. She placed a hand on each girl's shoulder. Rikku twitched and took a step away breaking that tentative contact. Hurt flashed across Yuna's face. Paine's eyebrows flew to her hairline. I inhaled sharply, Yuna should've been unconscious on the floor after touching her like that. But it appeared to break some sort of tension inside Rikku.

"That's not what this is about," Rikku's voice was dull and heavy. The matter now closed. "Go ahead, do what you came here for." The anger wasn't leeched out of her but she was no longer poised to strike Paine down.

We would be all right or I hoped we would. I'd never seen Rikku actually control her rage before and I couldn't be certain. Violent wasn't the word I would use to describe Rikku when angered, slaughter or carnage, maybe massacre was a more apt description. It was her dark side, the one she didn't like or want to admit to, the one when I knew her she couldn't control and didn't understand. The fact she was controlling it meant perhaps she wasn't beyond all reason. Paine and Yuna, no matter how great of fighters they were or how long they'd worked with her and knew her style, would be bloody maybe non-living messes if she had been.

She was my friend. I knew her well and I understood how these rages worked. Once her notoriously long fuse was spent. It was over, dead voice, physically violent, unseeing rage. Rikku was hurt by what Paine had said and Paine's responses had enraged her. Yuna didn't seem to know what to do and that left things up to me.

Hadn't they learned how to manipulate Rikku yet? Irritation made me move. I strode the distance between us, and grabbed Rikku's shoulders. I turned her towards the door before she knew that I was there, let alone what I was doing. I shoved her gently. "Go, Djose High Road travelers have been complaining of a large number of fiends."

The push forced her to take a step and she took a second before she realized what I'd done. She looked over her shoulder with narrowed eyes, glaring. But committed she left, managing through brute strength alone to actually slam one of the temple doors. I winced as the force shuddered through the walls, shaking loose dust. Air rushed out of my lungs between my lips. Our escape had been slim and I doubt Paine or Yuna realized it. None of us in the room had been safe. Rikku never noticed the collateral damage she wrought once rage overtook reason. Let her take it out on the fiends, no one would mind if a few of them ended up broken and dead. Rikku hadn't killed anybody that I knew of, yet. But there could always be a first time.

I went cold and shivered slightly. I couldn't imagine Rikku if she'd ever killed anyone in her rage, especially if it was someone she loved. It would devastate her. She'd no longer be the same Rikku, but it hadn't happened this time and I had others to deal with. I pushed the worry away and turned to Yuna and Paine, a smile slowly stretching my lips. "So, you ladies wanted something." A quick glance around the room made everyone jump back to industriousness. The noise made Paine wince.

Yuna didn't appear to notice as she nodded. Her eyes looked past me over her shoulder to the direction Rikku had gone. "How'd you do that?"

It wasn't something I wanted to discuss. "Simple process of manipulation." I smiled again, hoping that would the end of it. Part of me wanted to rub in their faces how close their call had been. I wanted to shake Paine so hard her teeth rattled. Normally, she was a block of good sense. Why didn't she see provoking Rikku was a bad idea? Could this be the first fight they'd had? Sure there was a shaky peace now and more time for misunderstandings, but surely not one fight? I kept my smile in place. Or had Rikku changed that much so she could control her anger more and had never told or warned them about it?

"Manipulation?" Paine tilted her head.

"A matter of knowing what to do, when to get the desired response." I shrugged. Let them think it was a major deal. As if it hadn't taken me years to figure out the ground rules. They were around her more often than I had been. They lived, worked and played together. They should've figured out something by now, even the easiest rule. My smile stayed put. I'd be damned before I gave them any hints. She didn't deserve to be taken advantage of.

Paine snorted. "You two are close."

I shrugged again. It would be better to remain neutral. Let Yuna and Paine think what they liked. It didn't make it true. I was going to stay out of this fight. I wasn't even sure what it was about. Sure, from what I'd seen Paine was at fault but hey I'd missed most of the conversation and all preceding ones as well. And being Rikku's friend I knew how she could be. I just hoped though that I wouldn't be left to clean up the mess. I waved my hand. "Business ladies, what brings you to the Machine Faction?"

--

Rikku

I was muddy, sweaty, drenched in blood but I was whistling. Utterly filthy, friends mad and Gippal's manipulation, aside, I was happy, downright cheery. Admittedly, it was partly because of Gippal's manipulation. It was to know he knew what I needed, even when I didn't. It'd been so long, you'd think he'd have forgotten. In some twisted way it showed he cared. Should I care what my friends thought? Absolutely. Could I? Later.

My whistle echoed down the hall towards the cabin and the door opened. Tidus straightened by the bar, looking over as I strode through. My whistle faltered at his obvious appraisal of my current state of dirtiness.

"What did you do, roll in it?" He asked.

I grinned. "A garuda fell on me," I paused and blinked. "I think or it might have been the basilisk I beheaded or both."

He brushed blonde hair from his eyes. "Right."

I scratched the back of my neck and drying dirt mixed with blood flaked off into my palm and onto the floor. I swear dirt caked under my clothes, my fingernails, in my hair, everywhere. It itched. "I need a shower," I muttered and grimaced, heading past him. Way to state the obvious. I paused at the bathroom door, "Tidus?"

"What?" He blinked large blue eyes.

I bit the inside of my lip, having second thoughts about what I was going to ask. The back of my eyes tickled, "Never mind."

"No, really, what?" He was sincere. Tidus was always sincere. That's what made it worse.

I wanted to ask him about today. About what Paine had said and what Gippal had did? About why did one anger me and the other make me happy? What did it mean? But as I stood there, hand on the doorjamb I could see Paine's disapproving face in my head. My heart stopped and second thoughts became third and I turned away. "Nothing," I mumbled and shut the door, blocking him out.

Insides really can ache. I stripped and turned on the water as hot as I could stand, stepping under the stream. My arms wrapped around my torso, I leaned my head against the wall and watched the water dilute the dirt and blood carrying it in small streams down my skin, creating waterfalls off my breasts. A sob caught in the back of my throat and the emotional high crashed completely. Tears spilled from my eyes joining the flows of water, Sobs racked my body and I hugged myself tighter, not wanting to lose that touch even to support myself. Waves of loneliness and longing assaulted me. I hadn't been touched meaningfully for months if not years. Not since I got too old to cuddle on Pop's lap, just as I hadn't been that close to losing my temper for years.

I don't remember sitting, I was, face in my knees water pounding on my back, a combination of heartache and shock. I needed to be touched, I craved it, meaningful contact with another person, preferably a male. The little touches from my friends couldn't compare. Gods, I'd been that close to killing one of my best friends. She didn't know my temper, didn't understand, was only trying to tease me. Tears ran faster. When had my judgment got so clouded? Gippal shouldn't have had to step in. Thank the sands he had. Things had gotten out of hand so quickly, even though I tried. I could've killed her and I wouldn't have known until it was too late. I rocked back and forth, shivering despite the hot water and steam. Hate, hate, hate, I hate my anger. I hate what it does to me, hate, hate, hate. Fear ate at me. I thought it'd been gone. I'd won, my temper would no longer control me. The hottest water would feel like ice. I was wrong. I stopped sobbing, tears running away with the water. Could I control it? Handle with care should be tattooed on my forehead in every language Spira possessed. Did I have a choice but to do so or at least try? Not really.

I reached for the soap and scrub brush, my skin already bright pink and fingertips pruny. My body kicked into automatic from there. Lungs sucking in great gulps of steamy air as they worked to stop the occasional sob. But strangely I felt better. Even so I was getting out long before I was ready.

I dressed in a spare outfit and stared at my face surrounded by fog in the mirror. As I did my hair, my gut churned and my fingers shook, having a hard time getting the beads set and braids tight enough. I didn't want to face them. I wasn't sure of their reaction. I could take fiends with a smile on my face, but my friends had me shaking. But I couldn't hide in the bathroom for the rest of my life. I squared my shoulders and nodded at my reflection. Clean clothes, clean body, I was ready as I would ever be.

The cabin was empty of human and Al Bhed. Barkeep and Darling puttered behind the bar, paying no attention to me or the roil of steam spilling out the door around me. Damn, another grand entrance ruined. I sighed and headed to the bridge. It was the most reasonable place for everybody to be. The bridge was our gathering place. Each crewmember seemed to have a special spot. Even if it was a section of the floor to wear thin. I vaulted over the rail and looked at Yuna.

"Gippal's willing to be cooperative," she said, drawing her words out, taking her time with them while she looked me up and down. Well that answered any questions I had and made me wonder what conversation I'd interrupted.

"Great," I said and flashed a smile. I wouldn't let this bother me, I swore. I rocked on my feet, back and forth, bouncing. The silence lengthened and I stopped. "Umm, yeah," I muttered and started to my seat up front. "Great."

"You're cheerful," Paine said. I froze. I wished it had been Yuna. Yuna I could smile and nod, not having her say anymore about it after that. That's what I loved about Yunie, she was so accepting of things.

"Happy, gory, cheerful," Tidus chuckled.

I winced. Tidus wasn't going to be helpful and I'm sure he thought I was cheerful for all the wrong reasons. He knew how much I liked fighting fiends, but this time that wasn't it. Okay, it was it in a way. I was happy that I'd fought fiends, not people. It was kind of like performing a public service and still getting to do what I wanted to do very badly, beat shit up. Did that even make sense? I knew that it'd come out all bungled if I tried to verbalize it, so I didn't bother. I stood mute.

"Quite the mood swing," Paine added.

Must she comment? I took another step to my station and bit my tongue, literally. Brother sat sideways on the pilot's seat watching me, shoulders tense, gaze wary. I tried to smile, to show I was okay and all right. It came out rather shaky. I stopped and tried to convey the hurt and helplessness I felt without words. His fingers dug into the seat and I knew at that moment he wanted to run.

My eyes closed as I fought the tears just seeing his reaction brought. Why hadn't I known this would happen? Brother and I had been doing good. He had no longer feared me. The fear had left and now this. Someone had been telling stories while I'd been out. I'd controlled it. Damn them. My eyes snapped open. Tears pushed back by the warmth of anger. I checked Buddy, he sat on the back of his seat leaning, alert, ready for anything. Just like the old days and he'd been relaxing around me too. I tried not to take it personally, but it hurt.

"You were angry earlier." Yuna said. Evidently tired of waiting for me to fill the silence. I looked over at Shinra. He knelt in his chair.

"Yeah," I took another step, distance might help. Brother stiffened more. Buddy looked more and more like a coiled spring. I stopped. Insides aching harder just watching them, I couldn't go closer. "I had every right to be, Paine hurt me." I said, chest tight.

"You seem happy enough now," Tidus said, his tone trying to tell the others to drop it. I was fine now, that's what mattered to him. Unfortunately, it also sounded like a question, one the silence said I had to answer. I was stuck between them and my seat where I could ignore them with the excuse of work. Stuck by their uncomfortable conversation and by Buddy and Brother's reactions. This had been a mistake. I shouldn't have come to the bridge. I was only digging deeper.

"I've got better ways to work out my anger." I said, trying to tell them to drop it without coming out and saying it. All the work with Brother and Buddy, gone in an instant, where was the trust?

"I didn't mean to hurt you." Paine said.

Not this again, didn't she know when to stop pushing and shut up? I turned around, unable to bear Brother's gaze. It burned into my back as Paine's scarlet gaze burned into my face as I looked at her. "It doesn't matter what you intended to do. You did, all right." I said, now let's move on.

"Well," She shifted her weight, arms crossed. "You should be off with the guy you love instead of pestering Tidus and Yuna."

All the hurt rushed back and it fueled the anger boiling in my veins. The causes warred within me. I can't be with the man I love. He doesn't know. Do you know how hard it was to get Buddy and Brother to trust me? The work it took for fear and distrust to go away. I should have been the one to tell them about today! This shouldn't be happening. Why can't you pretend to understand and shut up? My thoughts swirled and screamed.

Through the roaring in my ears I heard Tidus say something. I wasn't listening. Paine filled my vision and no one else mattered.

I closed the distance between Paine and I, locked onto those red irises and invading her carefully maintained personal space. I stared up at her. I was only going to say this once. I enunciated every human word carefully so hopefully someone with her obviously limited intelligence could understand, my voice absolutely flat. "Just because I love him, doesn't mean that he loves me." Then I punched her, a beautiful right hook and hell, it felt good.

--

Thanks for reading and please, please come join me at my new community. Shout outs for those who review! -Ringy-P


	2. Chapter 2

Practice Makes Perfect  
Chapter Two  
By RingPrincess

A/N: So here's the second installment. I wanted to get this out earlier but my internet went on the fritz and I couldn't! Once again, if you love rikku/gippal I've created a LJ community for it, check it out at community(dot)livejournal(dot)com(slash)rippal(underscore)shippers(slash)

_Gippal_

"Gippal!"

I spun and scanned the courtyard. The voice wasn't familiar. An Al Bhed kid in tan and blue sprinted down the bridge, dodging potential employees with the reaction times I remember I used to have.

"Gippal!" He shouted again, skidding to a halt, fog from his respirator puffing as he gasped.

Who was he again? He was familiar enough, but not one of my employees. Oh right, Shinra, an engineer, inventor, genius, I'd give all my profits to pry away from Brother and the Gullwings. Like that'd ever happen.

He took a deep breath. "Rikku's gone berserk. She's attacking Paine, out of control."

I involuntarily looked beyond him where I could see the Celsius still parked. "Brother said to get you."

"I sent her fiend hunting," I muttered and took off at a sprint towards the open ramp, Shinra hard on my heels, brave kid.

"The bridge," he gasped as I took the stairs two at a time, hitting the lift at a run. The doors flew open ahead of me. It was chaos. Buddy lay on the floor clutching his stomach, but trying to regain his feet. Brother pleaded with Rikku to stop, holding an arm close to his body. Paine stepped in to do something and in a casual movement Rikku side stepped and flung her into the glowing sphere in the middle of the bridge. I winced as Paine's face hit the glass with a dull crack.

Tidus grabbed her in a hug, a maneuver often used in blitzball. She threw him over her and into Yuna. They tumbled onto the floor in a riot of limbs. It was all I had time to see, I grabbed and flipped over the rail. Paine recovered, spitting blood she swung wildly at Rikku. Rikku laughed and rocked Paine back with a three-punch combo. I shoved Paine towards Brother and swept Rikku's legs out from underneath her. She arched as she hit the floor, vaulting back to her feet. Fuck! She'd improved. She smirked, I knew she really wasn't seeing me but hey, I smirked back. Great, I'd improved too and it wasn't the benefit of Crimson Squad training.

Ignoring the others, they didn't matter as long as they stayed out of the way. Brother, in his cowardice, having the right idea. I attacked Rikku. Five blows in I realized I wouldn't be able to shock her out of it. Sometimes, if I could get past her guard and touch her she'd stop. Her guard was too good now. If I saw a chance I'd have to take it. I stepped back and flung the sweat out of my hair as we circled. She came at, blows I took on my arms and with the flat of my hand I flung her back into the wall. Handicapped by the fact that I didn't want to hurt her. The air seized in her lungs and she gasped. I moved in but she recovered, shaking her head. Two punches later, she spun to step on my instep. I grabbed her arms and laughed in her ear. She rammed her elbow back as I shoved her back into the wall, forcing her into a handy corner. She spun, eyes narrow and doubled her attacks. She got my gut and rushed past me, I tripped her and as she somersaulted to her feet to attack me again, I found the crook of her neck and shoulder and pinched.

Her mouth opened, eyes wide in recognition for a crucial second, lips moved soundlessly, then she was under. Her knees buckled and I scooped her up before she nose-dived into the floor. Then I looked about at the injuries. Okay, maybe I should have let her just drop. A bruising Brother held onto a bloody Paine, the skin around her eye already puffy. It was going to be a beaut of a shiner. Amazing she didn't have a broken nose. Yuna and Tidus were testing limbs, scratches or punctures in Yuna's arms, I couldn't tell. Buddy rubbed his arm and couldn't seem to stand up straight. I sighed and shifted my burden. The chaos and injuries told me volumes.

"Cabin", Shinra muttered by the door.

I nodded and cradled her against my chest. No longer a whirlwind of elbows, fists, nails and it seemed teeth. Her heart was slowing down, her body limp, head against my shoulder as I supported her knees and back. I headed towards the lift, carefully avoiding hitting walls and rails. The lift closed behind me and I stared down at her, a light fragile thing in my arms, quite the contrast to the ferocious fighter of not five minutes ago.

I wouldn't want to be in her shoes when she woke up. The others, I hoped the others would forgive her and not fear her. I hoped she could forgive herself. I knew how guilt felt. I hurried through the cabin and set her on the nearest bed at the top of the stairs. She wouldn't be out long. I arranged her limbs so she didn't look quite so uncomfortable, I twitched her braids into place and just looked at her for a few moments not entirely sure what I saw. I watched long enough that I heard Brother and Buddy come into the cabin below me.

Sighing, I went back downstairs. What a mess. Buddy and Brother sat at the bar, enduring a Hypello's fussing with bandages. They held beer mugs close, looking like war victims. I sat down next to Brother near the door. I could almost smell the fear radiating off him. Buddy's tense shoulders didn't help any either.

"How long?" I asked.

"Since her last rage," Buddy said, voice low, almost afraid to speak and wake her. He looked to Brother.

Brother ran a hand down his Mohawk. "I don't know," he said, looking over his shoulder. "Last one, we were still in Home. She was what, twelve, thirteen."

"So, five or six years," Buddy answered. As if I couldn't do the math myself, thank you. The Hypello put a drink in front of me even though I hadn't asked for one. Seems it was bad enough it was assumed I needed one.

"That long," I shook my head.

"Not long enough," Brother whispered and shook.

"I thought she was over them," Buddy shrugged, but his shoulders were still tight. "She seemed to have grown out of it, gotten things under control."

Any comment I would've made would've been sarcastic or at least cynical, but Tidus spared me the effort of finding a suitable and scathing enough retort.

"So, this isn't the first time?" He asked and claimed the stool next to me. I pushed my drink at him. He ignored it.

"Yuna, Paine?" I asked.

"I left them to recover. Didn't seem to need my help," his voice was quiet. "I think they're in shock."

Translation, Yuna and Paine had sent him on a fact-finding mission. I nodded, fair enough. Rikku's rage was shocking, even to those of us who'd grown up around it and knew what Rikku was capable of.

"Shinra's complaining of blood on the deck," Tidus smiled. We all smiled, plucky kid.

I looked at Brother who was staring into his mug. "What set her off?" I didn't add the 'this time.' I didn't need to, it hung loud but unspoken between us.

Brother shrugged.

So helpful, "She say anything?" I pressed. Give me something to work with here. I didn't understand why she'd suddenly be raged after five, six years of relative peace.

Buddy took a sip of his drink before responding. "Just because I love him, doesn't mean that he loves me."

I didn't get it. I'd lost something in the context, from not being around her enough. Tidus sighed and raked a hand through his hair. I looked at him.

"Rikku's been," he paused and looked at the bar, seeing beyond the bar almost. He looked at me. He understood and didn't want to say, I could see the reluctance in his eyes, his posture. He licked his lips. "Rikku's been, I could you could say jealous, lonely since I came back." The words tumbled out. "She tries not to show how much she envies Yuna and I. She tries to show us only her happiness that we're together and does her best to leave us alone even when she doesn't have to. Yuna and I appreciate it, but we can still see how much she hurts. She doesn't know how to hide her emotions very well." His eyes pleaded with me to understand.

I nodded. The last bit was an understatement and very true. It was part of Rikku's charm. She was always honest about her feelings. She couldn't help but be.

Tidus looked away, hand reaching up to fiddle with his necklace. "She loves to tease, especially her friends. She doesn't mean any harm. So we don't mind or at least I don't. Give as good as get, all in good fun. Sometimes though, she gets all serious, has a question. She always asks in private though and if it's something we can't or don't want to answer we tell her outright. She's pretty okay with it. Her questions can be confusing. You know how she is when forming a thought. Reflects how confused she is. Half the time she only wants an opinion." His shoulder's sagged. "She had a question today. She didn't ask it. Maybe if I pressed harder this wouldn't have happened. I know, I know, not my fault." He leaned his head back and sighed. "She's trying to figure things out and we aren't that far ahead of her."

"But," I said. In situations like these there was always a but. His head came forward and he nodded.

"Paine," he said. "Paine isn't the bad girl or villainess. She however has a different viewpoint than Rikku. Private personal relationships should remain private and personal. She doesn't think Rikku should be allowed to tease us or ask as many questions as she does. It's not Rikku's affair. I can respect Paine's opinion but it'll never happen. Yuna and I have dealt with the fact our relationship will never be private. Sure we don't grant all access interviews to Shelinda. But Yuna's the High Summoner and I'm a sports jock who loves celebrity. Can't help I like being a star. Rikku used to ask Paine's opinions too, stopped pretty quick once Paine made her viewpoint known. Trouble is, Rikku admits she's in love, but who with is a secret."

"I've got a secret, nyah, nyah, nyah, nyah." I muttered under my breath. Things were coming together.

Tidus laughed. "Exactly. It's not really fair she's allowed to tease us, but we aren't allowed to tease her. I tried once, I started and then couldn't say anymore. The look on her face," he whispered. "I guessed then that the lucky guy didn't know."

The one who had Rikku's love, lucky? I frowned. She was perky, obnoxious, had a temper and was mildly crude. Maybe if the guy had an insatiable amount of energy to keep up with her. Tidus saw my look.

"He's lucky," he said. "Believe me, he's lucky. I don't mention her love slash crush unless she does. Unrequited love hurts." He sighed. "I think that if I hadn't met Yuna. I'd have given Rikku a whirl. It'd never have worked, but it would've been fun while it lasted. Rikku was the first person I met here, then she enslaved me." He sighed again, long and lusty, rolling his eyes to the ceiling.

Brother snickered. "You were convenient."

"Yeah, so you wouldn't have to do any work." Tidus retorted.

The banter had that feeling of a pair of guys who could've been enemies, except before it could go too far. They'd beat each other to a pulp, found common ground and after that they were fast friends. Made sense to me.

Brother grinned. "We fed you, if you didn't want to eat. You wouldn't have had to work."

"My argument still stands."

"I was the leader," Brother said, beginning to sound more like himself.

"Rikku was in charge and you know it." Tidus rolled his eyes.

"Appearances can be deceiving." Brother sniffed.

I rolled my eye. "Back to the topic, so Paine's been saying things and Rikku finally blew up."

"She was trying to encourage Rikku to make a move on her man."

It was nice how Tidus assumed the guy would be agreeable to being Rikku's man. But Paine, encouraging Rikku. "Uh-huh, hoo boy. I see what went wrong and why Paine was the target." I looked over my shoulder towards the balcony. One didn't encourage Rikku, even if she wanted to do something. Subtle hints and sweet words had the opposite effect than intended and Rikku was a bomb waiting to explode. Encouragement and praise came after she did whatever.

Brother grimaced. "I'm glad you know."

"I've tried to explain it to you Bro, but you don't get it." I reached for the mug. "She isn't that hard to manipulate.

"So you say," Buddy muttered.

"And I've been doing it for years." I looked at him.

Tidus smirked. "Could you teach me?"

I shook my head. "Got to learn the hard way or else it won't work."

Tidus sighed. "So what should I tell Yuna and Paine?"

"That when angry, truly angry, not fireworks angry Rikku's violent and she'll be fine after some rest."

"In other words, that this is perfectly normal and not to worry."

I paused, blinked once, "No," I said. "Rikku's anger isn't normal and worrying would be a good thing if worry makes you cautious."

"Oh, so what can we do?" He asked.

I stared at him, chagrinned and relieved at the same time. We'd never done anything before to help fix the problem. We'd just kept putting patches on and hoped this time it'd stay fixed. Tidus made it sound like he wanted to figure out a solution. He made it sound simple. Suddenly I warmed to him. He reminded way too much of Shuyin but he was my type of guy and Rikku couldn't have a better friend right now. But, part of the reason we'd never figured out what caused Rikku's problem was we weren't sure we could. So could we really do anything about this situation? Was Rikku in the wrong to attack Paine over what could be considered a trivial matter? It wasn't to Rikku. It was exceedingly personal and painful. Did it justify her actions? Not really. Should we punish her? I doubt we could do better than how she would punish herself and the fear I knew was to come at her very presence. Rikku didn't deserve to be feared. True, she'd been in the wrong before. When she was we did punish her. We tended to take her anger on a case by case basis. So what could we do? "Nothing," I sighed. "Unless you can get Paine to apologize convincingly."

"Unlikely," Tidus rubbed the back of his neck.

I nodded and inwardly agreed. The sands of Sanubia would be covered in snow before that happened. Paine would see nothing wrong with what she'd said and be angry with justification at Rikku for assaulting her, all because she went around things the wrong way. Paine hadn't done anything wrong. Her method was faulty. There was no way she'd apologize and as it is I don't know if Rikku would accept it. I tried to remember it could be worse. Rikku could've assaulted Yuna. Then we'd have an angry Summoner and equally pissed off boyfriend. Tidus left and the three of us sat in silence with our thoughts.

A soft tread on the stairs made us look around. Rikku came down, her shoulders hunched and her head hung low. Her hands didn't know whether to hold the rail, hug herself or wring together. She sat next to me taking Tidus' stool and hid her head in the circle of her arms.

"How bad?" She asked, voice muffled and miserable.

"A black eye, split lip, bruises, minor scratches, a bite or two. No broken bones, serious lacerations or deaths, so I'd say not too serious." I said lightly.

"Is she mad?" She turned her head to look at me. I could barely see her eye over her upper arm and through her bangs. "Wait, stupid question." She muttered and hid her face again. "I've been trying so hard." She whispered.

"I'd say five or six years is a decent accomplishment." I said, wondering why I was the one having to do this. Couldn't Brother and Buddy say something?

"I don't want five, six years leeway. I want it to stop for good." She sat up. "I could've killed you." Tears sprang to her eyes. "My anger isn't worth your lives." She looked away. "I hate it," she whispered. "I hate waking up and not knowing whether someone lived and died because of me."

"Rikku," I murmured.

"Don't trivialize it," she said, jerking her head back to look at me, braids flying. "You always do, even when you always end up in the middle." Her voice broke. "Part of the reason I've worked so hard is you aren't around to stop me. And I didn't know if anyone else could. You being around now isn't an excuse for me to fall back to old ways." She was almost crying. I hate it when she cries. It made me want to do something. Rikku shouldn't cry. "I can't live with this anger. You can't always be around to take care of me." Her face turned beet red and she dropped it into her hands. Tears leaked between her fingers. "Here I am trying to be all grown up and failing miserably." She whispered, then sobbed and laughed at the same time, her shoulders shaking. She always did a fine job of punishing herself. _"E's cunno,"_ She whispered over and over, rocking back and forth. I wasn't sure if she was apologizing to me, the absent Paine or for crying.

I looked over at Brother and Buddy, begging for some help. They refused to meet my gaze looking as uncomfortable as I felt. They gazed into their mugs, one fearful the other on alert and it appeared that once again the next move was up to me by virtue of not either fearing or distrusting her. Great. And for once, I didn't know what to do. It sounded terrible but in the old days there were a large group of us distract from her guilt and make her laugh, some new machina to disassemble and reassemble, reports of a particular fiend to check out or just goofing off. I knew what the old Rikku would've needed. Yet now, she was such a mix of old and new. Still enough of the same Rikku I could read her easily and exploit her shamelessly if I wanted with enough difference that I wasn't sure if she enjoyed the same past times or even the same food. You'd think it'd be easy. Rikku was Rikku. My stomach twisted as I realized I was at a loss for words, with Rikku. I scrambled to say something, anything. This couldn't be possible. I stared at the top of the bar and opened my moth a few times, nothing came out. I needed to do something but what?

"Are you hungry?" The words came out of nowhere. I had no idea what I was doing but it was something.

She stilled and pulled her head up looking at me, tears glistening on her cheeks. Amazingly her eyes and nose were clear. I'd forgotten she could cry with turning splotchy. "What?" She whispered, eyes wide.

"Are you hungry?" I repeated.

"I-I suppose," She stuttered and wiped her cheeks and eyes with the back of her finger.

That was close enough to a positive answer for me. "We could go to Luca, get something to eat. Your choice."

She stuttered again. "I-I guess."

"It might give Paine some time to cool off," I nodded. Even though her semi-positive answers meant I'd managed to do something right.

She licked her lips, "True."

I swiveled on the stool and stood up. "Come on," I said grabbing her hand, tugging her off her stool and out of the cabin. Suddenly I was starving and liking this idea better and better. Once I knew she was following me, I dropped her hand. I swore that I heard her whimper softly.

Brother sprinted past me. "Wait in the engine room. We'll drop you off." He said, anything to get Rikku off his ship and away for a bit. Buddy was on his heels and they made us wait until the lift returned.

I stepped in and was about to hit the button when I noticed Rikku wasn't there. She stood in the hall, twisting her hands. "Come on, it won't take that long."

"I prolly look a mess," she muttered and looked over my shoulder at the wall behind me.

I blinked and checked her out. Cream crop top sewn to an orange harness, separate cream sleeves buckled in two places at the top. A short dark brown mini skirt in which the last two inches were tiny pleats, more orange belts around her hips, one held a pouch at her side with a tie off around her thigh, cream and brown ankle boots. I didn't see a problem. "You look fine."

"Men always say that. You didn't even look."

"You have to look at me to know if I'm looking at you, Rikku." I teased.

Her eyes dropped to my face and she flushed.

"You look great and no one but me is going to notice anyways even if you didn't."

"My hair," she said and shifted on her feet.

Why were women so obsessed with their appearance? "Lovely," I reached out, grabbed her wrist and dragged her inside. The lift was moving before she could protest. "Any ideas on where you want to eat."

She swallowed and looked at the floor. "Not really," she muttered.

The engines drowned out my snort of disbelief. Her head whipped upwards as she heard it anyways. She looked back at the floor and said a name so fast I didn't catch it or at least I didn't think I caught what I heard.

"What?"

"Ocean View," She repeated. Yep, that was it. Not that Ocean View Restaurant and Fine Dining wasn't a nice place, mid-priced, a large menu, no dress code, but it didn't seem to be the type of place Rikku would enjoy. She'd struck me as a real hole in the wall or diner eater. Someplace like Sabaku's near the docks. Not Ocean View, Ocean View was family dining with a touch of class, but if that's what she wanted.

"Sure," I said.

The belly of the ship opened as Brother let us off at the docks. "Mind your manners, Rikku." His voice came from nowhere and everywhere. Rikku and I jumped.

"_Cred,"_ I swore.

Rikku reached up and unclipped a tiny device from the belted chocker around her neck. "Forgot I had it," She said and shook her head. She did something along the side and was about to put it away when I snatched the interesting piece of machinery from her hands. She sighed.

"What is it?" I asked, turning it over to peer at it from different angles as we ambled away. The outside wasn't very interesting.

"A transmitter, Shinra's idea. It keeps us in touch with the ship and its computers during missions." She bit her lip. "Please, don't turn it back on."

I looked over at her brow raised. "Why not?"

She shuddered. "Brother and Shinra love to eavesdrop with that thing. Nothing is sacred."

I handed it back to her with a laugh. She checked it and put it away with a smile.

"Really," she rolled her eyes. "We've lost so many secrets to them that way and I don't know how many times Buddy has knocked Brother out so he wouldn't make a fool of himself coming after us."

"Since," I said between chuckles. "You do such dangerous and naughty things together. A boys greatest dream come true with three girls not two."

"He is sick," Rikku shuddered.

"Oh, just male."

"So, if he jumped off a bridge would you jump off a bridge too?" She asked. "Being male and all."

"Depends what's at the bottom," I replied. "Three lovely ladies is good justification."

She rolled her eyes again.

There wasn't a long wait at the restaurant. We opted for a table in the back room for the view, which the place was named for. A long bank of glass overlooked what appeared to be an endless vista of water. White tablecloths, navy napkins, candles, gleaming silverware set off with dark wood walls, large mirrors to reflect the ocean and hanging Besaid tapestries. Rikku's sigh was small but she relaxed in the surroundings. She'd graciously taken the seat so I wouldn't have to turn my head to enjoy the view. Her fingers knitted under her chin, the edge of her arms on the table she soaked up the view. I smothered a grin, not that it would have mattered if I had. She wasn't paying attention to me, which was a nice change from other girls.

When the waiter came for our drink order Rikku rattled off what she wanted without looking from the view, not even to glance at her menu. I ordered what she did and after he left I leaned over the table.

"Do you know exactly everything you want?" I asked. Mouth turned up.

It dragged her attention to me. Forced her eyes to meet mine. "Meh-maybe," she stuttered, poise shattered.

I leaned back and grinned. She flushed.

"There's an Al Bhed cook and I-I paid attention," she shifted in her seat, hands dropping to her lap. "To the menu posted outside." She ended in a whisper.

"Didn't ask for an explanation."

"You implied." She shot back.

The waiter returned with an entire bottle of wine and two goblets. He presented it to me for my approval and poured after I nodded. He looked between us, waiting for our order. Rikku went first, rattling it out in Al Bhed. The waiter blinked.

"Miss, your Al Bhed is flawless," he said, stuttering to a stop as Rikku's gaze upturned to his, eyes meeting, Al Bhed green swirls to human brown. "Which of course it is, Sir," he flushed but recovered and turned to me. I ordered in the same manner, holding his gaze with mine making sure there were no misunderstandings as I was also Al Bhed. He hurried away from the table, back of his neck flushed.

"Flawless Al Bhed, it should be." Rikku muttered a tad indignant.

"He was trying to compliment you," I said. She picked up her wine glass, eyes still on the retreating waiter. "Ah, ah, ah," I stopped her from taking a sip with a finger on the rim of her glass. "Toast first."

"A toast?" Her eyes returned to me and her eyebrows rose.

I picked up my glass and held it out. "Five, six years."

She hesitated. "Of what?"

"Rage free."

"Gippal, you're trivializing. That's not something we should toast to."

I leaned forward. "I think it is. It's a great accomplishment and you deserve something. Toast with me."

She licked her lips, eyes locked with mine. She tapped my glass with hers. "Five, six years." The words seemed dragged out of her.

I grinned as I leaned back and took a sip. Her gaze drifted back to the ocean, wine glass out of the way, fingers under her chin again.

"You deserve more than a toast," I said softly.

"A medal perhaps?" She smiled. It was a wry, humorless smile, but still a smile. "I think I've been too busy for rages. Now with less to do, there's more time for quarrels."

I nodded. "Nothing to hold us together."

"Like New Yevon and the Youth League," She said. "More fights than before."

"I wouldn't say more." I shrugged and also looked out the window. The view was spectacular. "Vegnagun wasn't a crisis to the common soldier. Sure they were those fiend attacks but most people don't even know the danger they were in. We do and we see it as something that pulled us together. To them, their leaders went missing and that was bad enough."

"Funny, being the ones who know the whole story," she said.

"New Yevon and the Youth League put great value on their leaders."

"So does the Machine Faction," she looked at me. I started and felt heat rush to my face. "Your people love you. They say you make them strong. When you were gone they worked on and thought for themselves because not only is it our way, but they didn't want to disappoint you." Her face was serious, intrigued yet sad all at once. Approval shone from her eyes, even pride.

I shifted in my seat. Heat in my face intensifying, but warmth in my gut. I looked away. My people loved me, thought I was a good leader. If anyone but Rikku told me, I wouldn't believe it. But she didn't know how to lie, not and look so sincere. It was embarrassing and it felt good all at the same time. I cleared my throat, time to shift the topic. "Nooj and Baralai may have apologized but I'm not guaranteeing anything. Power corrupts."

"Does that go for you too?" She asked, looking at me through long lashes.

"Nah, I was already corrupted."

She giggled.

It was the first honest laugh I'd heard from her lately. It was only a giggle but it was music to my ears. I'd wondered if she'd forgotten how or if I'd forgotten how to make her laugh. "Always shirking my duties, off saving damsels in distress, on epic quests that span the globe." I added.

Giggles turned to laughter head tilting to the side, hair spilling over her shoulder. "Are you sure it's to save the damsels, not capture them?"

"They come willingly enough." I said and glanced up as our food came.

"You're no knight, Gippal." She said. "You're a pirate, a scoundrel even."

The waiter started at my name.

"And you're no damsel in distress, Rikku." I retorted. "But a mercenary and bounty hunter."

He did a double take at Rikku, she didn't notice.

"Thank you," she told him. He got the hint and left. Most likely to tell his coworkers who was sitting at this table, the Machine Faction's leader and Cid's daughter who also happened to be related, Guardian and coworker to the High Summoner. That's assuming if he knew Rikku was Elder Cid's daughter but by his startled look. I bet he knew.

"There's no harm in being either," she said. "Someone needs to keep the parties in line."

"That's my job," I waved a fork at her.

"Oh, I forgot. You're an arms dealer as well." She began to work on her food.

"If it insures a peaceful balance of power."

"And if it doesn't?"

I sniffed. "There's the half dozen super weapons I have stored away."

She almost choked, hastily swallowing the food in her mouth. She burst out laughing.

"But we shouldn't have any problems as long as Yuna is around because," I grinned. "We both know she really runs the show."

She nodded, a tear leaking from her eye not making any sounds. Since she was laughing so hard she was out of breath.

I frowned. "The only people who won't follow her en masse are us, the Al Bhed."

Rikku took a deep breath and got her laughter under control. "They listen to you."

"Not me!" I protested, eye wide. "Cid!"

She shook her head, suddenly sober. "Not anymore."

I froze. Shortly after the Leblanc Syndicate had disbanded we'd gotten a stream of volunteers. I hadn't put it together then. I did now. "Leblanc?" I asked.

She nodded. "Leblanc had Al Bhed working for her. Al Bhed who couldn't follow Pops after we destroyed Home." I winced. Home was a sore spot among us. Some were happy that it was gone and others extremely bitter. Some blamed the Guado. Others blamed Cid. She looked out the window at the setting sun over the curling water. It stained her golden hair red. Her shoulders drooped. "Pops isn't effective as an Elder these days." I wanted to tell her not to say such things. I couldn't. It was true. She continued. "We're no longer united as a people. There's no clear leadership, no goal. Pops even disappeared for a time."

"I know," I said.

She looked at me. "That is, except for you."

"You-you think that I'll be the next Elder." I stuttered and accused at the same time.

She pushed the food around on her plate. "You think Brother can? He can't even command the Gullwings. Yuna's truly in charge making all the decisions. Rin," She paused. "Rin makes me uneasy. I don't like his ethics, too much of a merchant. And Nhadala, she works for you."

"There's you!"

She shook her head. "I'm considered too much of Yuna's shadow. And I don't want it. Seems too much like work. I can't imagine being a leader of an entire people."

"I don't want it either."

"If you're lucky you'll get a choice in the matter. Remember how Pops was chosen?"

I grimaced. Cid had been doing his thing, trying to unite the Al Bhed when the previous Elder came and 'volunteered' him for the job. Cid didn't get a say in the matter. "Thanks, one more worry I didn't need."

"I'm sure it will keep you up nights." She mocked and returned to her food.

"It will," I said.

"Since you're such a responsible person and all."

"I am." I straightened and glared at her.

"Respectable too."

"Exactly."

"And humble."

I paused, "Ah-"

She grinned, eyes merry.

She'd gotten me, well and truly gotten me. "I'll settle on honest."

"Right," she said, biting the tines of her fork to keep from laughing.

"You want dessert. I want dessert." I said. "I insist on dessert." I couldn't meet her eyes.

"Exactly," she said and burst out giggling.

As if summoned the waiter appeared to ask if things were all right. We order dessert, which arrived promptly.

Rikku dig into her strawberry sherbet with her spoon and we ate in silence for a bit, until she frowned.

"Gippal," she said, voice soft.

"Hmm," I'd chosen a fruit pie and was in the process of making more bite sized pieces.

"You've never been afraid of me." Her gaze was on her already melting pink sherbet.

I didn't have to think about it. "Nope." I 'd been scared for her and people around her, but never of her.

"Why?"

I jerked my head up to look at her. She met my eye for a brief second and scooped up some of her dessert, eating to hide her nervousness. I set my fork down and this time I had to think for a few moments. "Well, the idea just never occurred to me." Her eyes widened. Obviously it wasn't the answer she'd been expecting. I wondered what she'd thought. "It isn't like you weren't a threat to my health, but the first time I saw you mad was when you were four years old. I thought it was cute."

"Cute," she choked, flushing.

I grinned. "After we got older it was more like a challenge. Can I keep up with Rikku today?"

The pink faded from her cheeks and she stole little glances at me from the tops of her eyes. "Thanks." I didn't know what she was thanking me for and didn't want to sound stupid and ask. I'd figure it out later. She took a deep breath. "Thanks for not fearing me." She looked at me and then back down. "It helps."

"No problem," I said and picked my fork up. "Of course, you've never been mad at me either."

She scooped up a bite of sherbet and stared at it. "Huh, wonder why that is."

"Dunno, do I get a reward for it?" I applied myself back to my pie.

"Only if it doesn't make a difference."

I frowned. "Difference to what?"

"You not fearing me."

"Hmm, I think you being mad at me might actually be fun, hard to fear someone if you're enjoying yourself. What's the reward?"

She opened her mouth and nothing came out for a few long crucial seconds. I could see the gears turning in her head as she recomposed her thoughts. She snapped it closed and looked away. "I'll think about it."

She'd had an idea but I had a better one. "Or do I get to choose?" I lifted a corner of my mouth up.

"That sounds risky," she said.

"Hey, life without risks is boring."

Her brow furrowed and she sighed. "Fine, your choice."

"Why do I feel that you're grudgingly admitting I'm right?"

She glared at me and finished the last of her sherbet.

"Of course I'm right," I said. "Since, I'm saying it to the two time savior of the world. That's risky business."

"Gippal," She rolled her eyes.

I grinned at her over my last bit of pie. "I mean, how many times in your life will chances like that come up. Work could be slim."

"_Crid ib."_

I took the bite and shook my head while chewing and swallowing. She sighed and gestured for the check. I stole it before she could see it and she bit the inside of her lip, looking like she wanted to protest. I gave her a pointed look. "My treat," I said.

She nodded and leaned back in her seat. I counted out enough gil for the check and a hefty tip. We left.

Night had fallen while we were eating and the stars were out. We ambled back to the docks side by side not saying anything. The night was warm with just enough breeze coming off the harbor. She turned down one of the docks and it took me a second to realize it wasn't the one the Celsius had left us at. It was covered in boxes and Rikku leaned her back against one, looking up at the stars, winding down. I think.

I stood next to her for a bit, gazing up and when that got uncomfortable I leaned a shoulder against the same box Rikku was using crossing my arms and ankles. Silence, comfortable silence lengthened between us and the stars shifted across the sky. I wasn't surprised when Rikku began to speak. She'd never been able to bear silence for long. I was surprised more at what she said. She told me stories, stories about the stars, pointing at shapes never looking at me to make sure I was paying attention, just assuming it. She told me who they were or sometimes what and how they got to be there in the skies. I loved the stars. I knew how to guide myself across trackless wastes by them, but I'd never heard the stories she told me that night; stories about Summoners, Ronso, great fiends, epic quests, machina, animals, heroes and even places.

I looked down from time to time to watch her face. It held the same rapt relaxed attention she had looking over the ocean. Her lips moving as word after word spilled out. The stars glittered in her eyes. Their color lost in the dark while the night paled her skin from bronze to cream. Half the time I wasn't really hearing what she was saying. I watched her lips, soft and shining. I wondered if they were as sweet as they looked. How had I never seen the smoothness of her skin and when had her hair gotten so long and did it feel as silky as it appeared. My heart pounded as I listened and watched. Her chest rose up and down as she talked, long, long legs stretching to the deck. She was beautiful, a better view than the stars above. I stood and cupped her cheek in my hand, ran my thumb across those lips, finer than velvet to the touch of my rough skin. She stopped speaking and treated me to her gaze, rapt attentive, completely in this moment memorizing what I looked like. As if I was the most important and only person in the world to her. Her breath caught someplace between mouth and chest, lips parted.

I leaned down and just before our lips touched I realized that I was about to do something supremely stupid. It was too late to stop and once our lips met. I no longer cared. They were soft and warm. I tilted my head to one side, lingering over their sweetness, brushing them gently with my own feeling their warmth travel from my lips to my gut. I pulled away slowly and watched her face. Her closed eyes fluttered open and she inhaled, sweet lips curving into a smile, dimples appearing. I smiled back and she pressed her cheek into my hand, rubbing against it. I caressed her skin, smooth and satiny.

We stared at each other unsure what to do, unsure what to say. Above us, engines roared as the Celsius flew overhead shattering the crystal silence. With a last caress I dropped my hand. It was time for us to part and we both knew it.

"Good night, Rikku." I murmured. What else could I say?

She smiled. "Thanks, for everything." She stepped around me and paused, looking up. "Sleep sweet, Gippal."

My lips twitched upwards. "Sleep sweet." She walked away and I couldn't help but turn and watch her hips swaying with her walk in that oh so tiny skirt, the broad expanse of her bare back broken only by the harness belts. She vanished into the dark and a few minutes later the Celsius took off again.

I looked up at the stars and then the enormity of what I'd done hit me. I'd kissed her, a girl, not just any girl, Rikku. The very girl twelve or more hours ago I told myself I'd never date. What had come over me? How had things changed so quickly? The memory of her lips burned. Her kiss had felt so amazing it made me feel alive. Just being in her presence did that.

Yet, I was the one date king. And did tonight even qualify as a date? Examine the evidence, I asked, she accepted, I paid and - I kissed her. I groaned. It qualified. The kiss sealed it. By my own rules I was obligated to take her out again. My heart pounded worse than just before I kissed her. In fear or excitement I wasn't sure. What was I going to do?

--

Well, shout outs!

Lucinda: In response to your comment, please see my LJ  
cupcakegirl: hugs thanks for the very in depth review over at rippalshippers! hope you like this next chapter.  
LadyD: Well, I think the most angst is in the first chapter. I'll try to keep the angst to a minimum.  
Gippals0laydee: There is nothing more exciting than trouble. I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.


	3. Chapter 3

Practice Makes Perfect  
By RingPrincess  
Chapter Three  
Consequences

A/N I'm keep being bugged for more. AHH! Well anyways, if you're a rikku/gippal lover as always check out rippal(underscore)shippers(dot)livejournal(dot)com for more people like you!

_Rikku_

I wrapped the feeling of Gippal's kiss around me like a warm blanket and hoped it would keep me safe as my mind numbed. Gippal had kissed me, me! It was the perfect ending to a not so perfect day and I wanted to hold on to it. I didn't realize I had entered the bridge until I felt the weight of six sets of eyes upon me. I stopped just inside the door and held that warm feeling closer trying to get my mind to work at the same time. It didn't cooperate. Thoughts tumbled around my head among them things I should and shouldn't say, but my mouth was too dry to speak any of them. The silence lengthened and unaccountably I felt heat rush to my face. I had no reason to be embarrassed. They hadn't seen our kiss. That'd happened before they arrived.

Their gazes burned into me and accused me. It felt like they knew but they couldn't. I squirmed. Oh, his kiss had me al topsy-turvy. My legs felt all rubbery. I bit my lip. Why had I entered the bridge? Pure habit. Anyways, it was the wrong place. Sleep, sleep would be good or just to lie down, before I fell down.

Gippal had kissed me. I wanted to laugh. I felt like crying and I couldn't figure out how to do both at the same time. It robbed me of the ability to do anything, including jumping and squealing. The kiss, the wine, the shock on top of a long exhausting day, if someone would say something perhaps I'd be able to function or choose one reaction. But at the same time, if they did say something the warm fuzzy feeling might go away.

I couldn't stand here, not with my friends staring at me and something inside about to burst. I spun and walked back out and one emotion pushed through the mess. A smile stretched my face so wide it hurt but I just couldn't stop. The short trip from the bridge to the cabin was like a dream during which giggles escaped. I took the stairs one at a time, trailing my fingers on the handrail, prepared to grab on if my legs decided to give out.

My bed was still rumpled from earlier and I flung my body on top of it creating more wrinkles in the comforter. I rolled over and curled up hugging my pillow. I clung to it like I clung to the memory of Gippal's kiss.

The touch of his hand on my cheek, tender, his sexy face, high cheekbones a woman would die for the perfect almond shaped eye, the eye patch lending attitude, it filled my vision. So intent, slightly shocked, full of wonder as if he'd just seen me, truly seen me, the woman for the first time. The way he'd brushed his thumb across my lips so gentle it set them to tingling. The merest hesitation before our lips touched, enough that I felt the brush of his breath, enough I could've said nor or closed the kiss myself and then magic. He'd been so careful, tasting, testing only with his lips, soft but firm, hesitant and not, teasing my already sensitive lips making the tingle spread from head to toe.

I knew kisses could be gentle, passionate, friendly. His kiss had been sensual. Waking parts of me I hadn't known existed, a sensuality that could lead to passion, so unexpected, so right, so perfect. Warmth and drowsiness claimed my body making me feel heavy, glued to the mattress. My eyes closed, lips still stretched into a smile. It'd been a perfect first kiss.

--

Decks of airships can't help but be windy places. The warmth of the sun competed with the coolness of the breeze created by pushing through the air. I was never sure if one should shiver or sweat, especially in the morning, mornings by nature being cold with bright harsh sunlight.

I normally didn't seek the deck's refuge but that same harsh light had woken me before everyone else and brought to mind just as harsh memories of the day before than just Gippal's lips over mine. What an emotional mess. Sands, I'd gone to sleep with a smile on my face. I wanted to be happy. I needed to be sober. Thus the deck, unattended, quiet but for the wind in my ears seemed an appropriate place to get some perspective and hide. Maybe if people came to me one at a time I could deal with them. I couldn't face them in a group. I tried. Bad things happened.

I sat, knees pulled to my chest, chin resting on top of them. I didn't know what to do and once again I couldn't hide forever. This was my team, my family, my friends and I'd hurt them in more ways than one. I caused this problem and it was my responsibility to fix it. Somehow saving the world seemed an easier task.

And what about Gippal? He was confusion to chaos. He'd kissed me. I liked it, wanted more of it, needed it. He made me happy. We'd talked. Talked like we never had, like peers, like adults. Yet, my life had never been what you call stable. Was this a good time to pursue a relationship? I mean. I was a mess. My life was a mess. But I had that mess to thank for giving me an opportunity to be with Gippal as I hadn't been in years, as friends and then our kiss. It opened things to waters I'd never explored with anyone. I wanted to but was I ready. What if it didn't work out? What if the kiss didn't mean anything and nothing at all happened?

My chest tightened and breathing became hard. No. I refused that idea. That was unlucky and I could doom things before they even had a chance to start. So not like me. Something would happen, it had to and I'd see it through good or bad. How could I think so negatively? This was Gippal, the man I loved. I had to calm down, there was no need to panic over what ifs. Just have to take things slow is all. Long cleansing breaths helped me relax.

"Gullwings, to the bridge!" Brother's voice rang over the comm. System.

I stood up and brushed my clothes. Well, here goes.

They were all assembled in a large group before the Sphere Oscilla-finder. Brother noticed me first, but then again he was facing the door waiting to address the 'ground crew' as we called ourselves. His eyes widened above the flame tattoos and his fingers clenched into fists, tensing all his muscles down his arms showing that yes my brother did have nice muscles. I froze and bit my bottom lip. If anyone had been talking the room would've gone silent. As it was, everyone gradually looked at me over their shoulders and just as gradually looked away.

I winced but joined them on the main section of the bridge, sedately talking the stairs instead of vaulting over. I wasn't going to pretend that something wasn't wrong. And tight relations or not, Brother wouldn't start the briefing unless all of us were close. Of course, he might've been thinking to start without me and force me from the mission all together. I didn't want to pursue that line of thought and before I could Brother started.

"All right Gullwings, sphere reading along the Mi'ihen Highroad. You know what to do. Grab that sphere and since you shall be on the Mi'ihen you could try to talk to Lord Rin."

"Right," Yuna clapped her hands. "Lord Rin is our next target."

I nodded but remembered what I'd discussed with Gippal last night in particular about Rin and leadership. I doubted he'd be much help except perhaps monetarily. But I kept my mouth shut on my observations and any further ones I could have made. Yuna wouldn't want to hear them.

"Gullwings! Move out!" Brother shouted and headed for his seat.

I stepped in front of Paine as she turned to leave. I licked my lips. I couldn't read her expression but that was nothing new. "I'm sorry."

Her eyes narrowed and arms crossed. "And that's supposed to fix everything."

I swallowed. I'd heard this before and should've expected it. Why should this incident be any different? "No," I whispered. Yet it was a start, a step in the right direction, the right thing to do. I had to apologize.

She leaned towards my face, red eyes filling my vision. "Do you even know what I'm angry about?"

I had a few ideas but why waste time guessing which one was even close. "No," I muttered. Now I would just sound stupid and snotty.

"That you never warned us about your rage."

I winced. That hadn't been one of my guesses.

"That's what a friend who respected us would do. No sorry is going to fix your lack or respect. Just do your part on this mission." She pushed past me and I closed my eyes holding back tears. My eyes tickled and my stomach hurt. How was I to warn them? I thought I'd had it under control. So why should I've warned them? Why say something if it wasn't a problem? And when did things like that come up anyways? Not until after the damage was done. But if it had come up sooner, what was I supposed to have said? I swallowed a few times and opened my eyes. Where was Gippal when I needed answers to the tough questions? I looked at the back of Brother's head. His shoulders still tensed. I sighed, ragged and harsh. The closest I was going to get to a sob right now. I'd have to start working with him later.

I turned to the door. Tidus stood there his fists clenched at his sides. I froze looking into his eyes. He bit his lip, eyes flicking past his shoulder into the hall. My eyes widened. 'Yuna,' I mouthed no sounds passing my lips. His eyes closed and he trembled. His forehead relaxed despite tensed shoulders. I almost sagged to my knees in relief. Tidus wasn't mad at me. His chin jerked too small to be a real nod. Yuna was behind him someplace.

I understood. Oh how I understood. Tidus wasn't angry but Yuna. Yuna was his girl and whatever she felt, he didn't want to get in the middle of us. I placed my hands over my face. Oh sands, I'd placed Yuna and Tidus at odds. I never wanted that. Oh why, oh why couldn't I keep my temper? When I looked up, Tidus was gone. I had no choice but to follow. It was my team and we'd been given a mission. Plus, I was to be the one to talk to Rin or so we'd agreed.

The Celsius dropped us off at the southern end of the highroad. It stretched before us as a long grassy plain. The road no more sophisticated than packed dirt with a rock or two sticking up here or there. I've always found Mi'ihen to be pretty and today it matched half my mood while clashing horridly with the other.

I trailed behind Yuna, Paine and Tidus as we walked up the Highroad past people and making room for the occasional rented hover. Flowers bobbed in the breeze and the passing of fiends. They stopped, spread into formation, Yuna's gun up by her cheek, Tidus and Paine's swords unsheathed. I hung back, unsure. A lupus growled and the ice elementals chimed. It was just a normal fiend attack but I didn't move. What was I to do? Help, Fight? How would they take that? I bit my lip, hands straying to the daggers sheathed at my hips. I wasn't in the best position, behind Yuna, not really in the formation at all. At least not as I was, should I change it wasn't as if they even needed my help. It was a normal fight.

"All right!" Tidus shouted and I started. The fight had finished as I had stood in indecision like I'd been petrified. I let go of my daggers and let my hands return to my sides, so much for that.

We headed forwards again past ruined buildings the color of terra cotta and presumably towards the place where the sphere was hiding. I wasn't sure. I wasn't leading and if we ran into Rin so much the better.

Another hundred feet, another feet and again I wondered what to do. No one seemed to notice me lagging in the back. I turned around needing to feel useful. Perhaps I should be rear guard. It'd be a new experience, but I liked and preferred being point.

Ambushed! A lupus flew towards me, black eyes gleaming riveted on mine. It hit my shoulders and forced me to the ground. Air pushed out of my lungs so I couldn't shout. It's claws dug into my shoulders and I had to gasp the hollow feeling in my chest away before I could yelp in pain. The jaws snapped at my face. It's bad breath made me wrinkle my nose. I grabbed its legs flinging it off and rolling to my feet. It jumped up and charged me. Tidus shouted and I dodged. It skidded to a halt near me. I lunged onto its back wrapping my arm and hands about its neck, giving a sharp jerk. The neck snapped with an audible pop and the lupus went limp dropping to the dirt. Pyreflies exploded from the carcass and floated around me. I let go and stood hissing as it aggravated the wounds in my shoulders. Blood oozed out of them and the sun beat down on my back making me sweat.

Tidus was next to me. "Are you okay?"

I winced as a trickle of sweat hit the claw marks and I reached for a potion. "Ask me again in a minute."

He chuckled.

I looked at Yuna and Paine. Yuna stepped back, eyes wide and Paine seemed apathetic to the whole thing. I fumbled with the potion almost dropping it. Tidus grabbed my hand wrapping my fingers around the bottle. "Careful," he said.

Yuna's eyes narrowed and her shoulders tensed. I looked away. "Tidus," I murmured.

His eyes flicked to Yuna and he stepped away. "Uh, right."

Heat churned in my stomach and my eyes narrowed. Irrationally, I was angry. The crunch of glass breaking was loud against the drone of insects. The potion dripped down my fingers healing my cuts even as I made them. The wounds in my shoulders closed and my muscles tensed immediately. I looked down to see my hands closed into fists, shards of glass falling from between my fingers. I bit my tongue, this wasn't right. Tidus was my friend and if he wanted to help me he should be able to without Yuna's emotions getting involved. My muscles shook and I glared at my cousin. She took another step back and I finally recognized the look in her mismatched eyes, fear. My anger instantly faded.

"Yunie," I whispered, lips trembling. She was the last person I wanted to fear me. I'd never seen her fear anything or anyone. That's why I hadn't recognized the emotion in her. I already had enough people fearing me. I never dreamt that Yuna would be one of them.

"I-I-" Yuna stuttered.

I sighed. "I understand." It hurt to say it, let those two words cross my lips. The next ones were harder. "I'm sorry." I looked at the ground scuffing the toe of my boot against the dirt. There wasn't any more I could say. I couldn't turn back time and undo things no matter how much I wanted to. This was a lesson I'd learned long ago. What's done is done. I shifted my weight, locking a knee. I couldn't look Yuna in the eyes. I didn't want to see her fear, another person who I'd have to relearn trust with.

"Do you understand?" Paine asked.

Thank you, Dr. P, Miss Cynical. I huffed out a breath once again irritated. I looked up at her between my bangs. "More than you know."

She snorted. "How can you?"

Were confrontations always this way, questions, questions, questions. I brought my head up. "I can understand fear, I understand hurt. I feel them, a big tangled knot in my chest, all mingled together until it's hard to tell where one ends and the other begins. I hurt, like you hurt. I lost my temper completely. This wasn't the first time and I can only hope it is the last. The consequences, hurt and fear are in the look in Brother's eyes as I walk, _walk,_ across a room much less try to talk to him. The set of Buddy's shoulders as he stands ready to spring, which direction I'm not sure but ready for the worst at any second and I caused it. Feared, mistrusted, treated like a rabid chocobo." My voice broke. "This is what most of my life has been like. I spent five years making it go away and now it's for nothing. I have to live with this again watching those I love draw away for protection."

"You deserve it." Paine said, voice entirely without emotion.

I stumbled back, tears overflowing my eyes. My mouth opened several times, I couldn't feel my heart beating in my chest. I deserved this. How could she say such things? I knew she was angry. Things were happening so fast, I was doing the best I could to keep up to make things right. It had happened only yesterday. My brain scrambled for something reasonable to say and came up blank.

Tidus shouted. "That's going too far, friends don't say such things." He waved his hand.

Paine turned her head to look at him. "Some things go beyond the line of friendship."

Things fell in place inside my head, fitting together like a machine without conscious effort on my part. They tumbled from my mouth. "This is a real joke coming from you," my voice wavered. "You hid your past, didn't want to talk about it, refused. We found out anyways. Nooj attacked you, Baralai and Gippal." My insides warmed even saying his name. "You called it an accident though he did it deliberately. How is this any different? I didn't use a gun, but neither of us was in control. Is that it? Would you forgive me if I shot you?" I screamed, my fingernails digging into my leather clad palms. They stood frozen and more tears poured down my face, blurring their figures. I took a deep breath. "So," I began managing to sound surprisingly calm. "What are you really mad about?"

Paine didn't flinch. "I told you."

I didn't believe her. I couldn't. Yet, the emotional energy drained out of me leaving me too tired to fight. It wasn't getting us anywhere but farther apart and behind in our work. I could work with people I didn't like. "Fine, whatever." I said and stalked past them flipping on my computer guide map. "We have a sphere to find. Let's find it so we can go home." I started down the road, let them stare at my back for a while and the fiends wouldn't mind a beat down. I knew they followed me, but I didn't look back or around me.

Of course Tidus didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. "So, Nooj shot you?" He asked and it was so normal, so Tidus I couldn't help but smile.

--

_Gippal_

Blue lines chased each other against snowy white paper. They twisted and turned over the expanse of my desk mocking me as I stared at them hand at my forehead propping my head up a pencil between my fingers. It was the only way I could keep from flinging the pen and the incomprehensible prints across the room. My mind wasn't on engineering but on a certain female. I had three days to come up with a plan and ask Rikku out on another date. Three days to regain my characteristic attitude of nonchalance and pretend like taking her someplace else wasn't a big deal. Yeah right.

My hands shook and my brain worked furiously, hyper aware of the paper in front of me, the equations I needed to be doing and not wanting to do any of it. I set the pencil down carefully and rubbed my eye. I wouldn't give into my temper. The solution to my dilemma about Rikku would come if I could just stop thinking about it. After all, I had three days. Any less I'd be too eager. Any more, not interested at all. I didn't need to be nervous yet. I had three days, sure. But my stomach wouldn't untwist from the large knot that now resided in my middle. I exhaled and looked at the prints again. Gotta forget about the girl and concentrate.

"Didn't know that supporting the Psyches was affecting you this badly?" Ken's voice said from the door.

What? I looked up, seeing Ken but not seeing him. I frowned, confused and struggled to recall what he was talking about. Slowly the dots connected, the Psyches, Blitzball, the upcoming tournament, my investment, right. My eyebrows rose as I tried to think of something appropriate to say. Normally this wasn't a problem but he'd completely disrupted my thoughts and I didn't want to give my quandary away. Where to take- My brain stuttered. Oh shit, that was it. My shoulders instantly relaxed a loop in the knot of my gut came out. I stared at the prints hoping I wasn't flushing. My face and neck felt hot and usually that was a bad sign I was. I made a notation as some of the math finally decided to make sense. A2 + B2 C2 It seemed so simple now. Rikku liked blitzball. It was my understanding she even knew how to play, could follow the rules, not that there were many. I could just ask her to the tournament, easy.

My stomach turned again. Of course, she could say no, have other plans, maybe not so easy after all. A smart man, which I was, would make sure she didn't, right now. I clasped the pencil between my fingers so hard I could feel it bending, the wood felt hot and slippery. Let's face it, some say I had courage, more like idiocy or planned drowning of fear. I preferred a sure thing, beatable odds. Asking a girl on second date, never a sure thing. I needed the three days if only to shove my fear into a deep dark hole, like the one to the Farplane at the top of the temple. I was scared of rejection as much as the next man. This was precisely why I didn't do second dates, which meant I didn't get to third or fourth dates were these things might become easier and more commonplace.

I belatedly looked up at Ken, realizing how long the silence had stretched. His golden eyebrows were raised in his tan chiseled face. He was one of the few Al Bhed who went without masks or goggles and one of my most trusted Senior Technicians, someone I knew I could leave in charge and things would still get done. Older than me, but young enough to be my friend, Ken had been one of my first followers and supporters. Totally Al Bhed and machine mad, but I'd never trusted him with a personal problem. I didn't know if I could. Ken's arms unlaced from over his tan and navy shirt, black pants tucked into tan and orange boots. His lime green eyes bore into my one. I wondered if I could get away with lying.

I swallowed and looked back at my work. I couldn't claim it was boring. Engineering never was, a giant puzzle of endless fascination. Maybe silence was the better part of valor here. It wasn't like I needed my love life spread all over Djose and Bikanel. Wait, love life, I didn't have a love life. I just kissed Rikku. A kiss could be a, not so, friendly kiss. I sighed and raked a hand through my hair. "Is there something you want?" I asked. If not, could you leave me to my private humiliation. I wanted to add but wisely I didn't. But I forgot that I never answered his question.

"You've been staring at that paper for over an hour and not adding any thing to it." He said.

"I can't concentrate when people stare at me." I defended.

"You didn't even know I was here." He retorted.

I winced. I hadn't, at least not until he said something. Well, whatever he wanted couldn't be that important if he'd been there over an hour.

"Then," he continued. "I had to wait five minutes for a response after I did say something and I wouldn't call it an answer."

"I can't concentrate-" I began sounding like a broken sphere.

"I know, but if you didn't know I was here, I'm not the thing distracting you."

Silence was definitely the better part of valor.

"So my question is what's eating you?" He cracked his knuckles through his gloves.

I looked back at my paper and found another bit that looked solvable. I made a few marks as if to say, see I'm fine. Shut up and leave me alone.

"I figure it has to be the psyches. You've got a lot of money riding on them, an investment to keep up and the outcome is out of your control. Close?" He said.

"Yeah, sure," I mumbled, as he was nowhere near the mark.

"You call that lying."

I looked up at him. "Uh, your reasoning is plausible."

"Plausible," he shook his head. "Unless there is something going on I don't know about."

That'd be nothing new. I shook my head. "Nope, problem solved. You've been a great help." That at least was true.

"Uh, huh."

"You're right, completely out of my control. What happens, happens. Why worry?"

"It's only money." Ken shrugged.

I smiled even as the knot in my stomach became larger. "Exactly," I lied. It was more than that, not even that. There was my pride to consider. I mean, what if she rejected me? I didn't handle rejection well. I set my pencil down. This talking about one problem, which wasn't really a problem. I had money to burn. And thinking about another problem, which was a problem, could cause trouble. I glanced at Ken. He was frowning.

"I don't buy it." He said.

"See, I'm all right. I'm working." I picked the pencil back up. My fingers shook so hard it waggled sharply. I set it back down and clasped my hands together willing them to still. Ken waited. I hissed through my teeth. "It's personal." I said.

"It's effecting business." He replied.

He had a point. I pushed it away. "And it's solved, for now at least."

He accepted that with a shrug. "We've got new recruits." He nodded.

"Al Bhed, Ronso, Guado or Human?"

"Al Bhed."

I froze and licked my lips, Rikku's insinuations, no, blatant opinions suddenly at the forefront of my mind. Her honest belief I would be the next elder. Fuck, was I mad? Thinking about dating Rikku who not only was the Elder's daughter but also had the ear of the High Summoner. True it might be a closed ear right now, but it was still an ear. Dating Rikku could send the message I was trying to become Elder, even when I didn't want anything to do with the position. This is why I hated politics, tried to stay out of them even among my own people. Ken was right, this was affecting business, the very way I ran business. Wait. No one knew I was dating Rikku. I wasn't even doing that. It was just a second date. Let's not get ahead of ourselves.

I wanted a drink, something alcoholic, a smoke, something to settle my nerves. I really wanted to take Rikku by the shoulders and shake her screaming. 'How could you do this to me?' Then, of course, I'd kiss her again because if I had her shoulders she wasn't going anywhere and why waste an opportunity. But since when was being near Rikku an opportunity for a kiss? My mind involuntarily answered that question, warm, willing, soft, promising so many things to discover. One night with Rikku and my life was turned upside down. It used to be simple. Now dating her and this whole elder thing. I closed my eye, rubbing it with a hand. "I'll be down."

"Not in this state, you won't. One of us can do the final interviews."

I jerked my head up. "No, I'll take care of it." I licked my lips again. "I need to know-" I stopped speaking. I needed to know if Rikku was right or insane. Personally, I was hoping for insane. That way we'd be a perfect match. I pushed away from the desk and stood up. Match. I really needed to stop thinking. Was that feasibly possible? "Damn her," I grumbled.

"Her?" Ken blinked.

Shit. "Nothing," I waved a hand. That might've worked with Eri downstairs or Nhadala but not Ken. "We've got people waiting."

"They can wait a few more minutes. Her?"

"I told you, it's personal." I rubbed the back of my neck. "Something a friend of mine said."

"And it could affect business." He said arms crossed again.

"Uhh," I looked at the floor. Being Elder affect business. "Yeah, a bit. It was just a supposition and well, she's pretty good at those types of things, intuiting solutions and all. I need more evidence to see if she's right."

"Sounds like Cid's daughter."

I jumped and flushed at the same time. I glanced at him, a smile drifted across his face.

"You and Cid's daughter." He said.

Damn it. "Yes, no," I babbled. "Friends, good friends, old friends." I sighed. "Just friends."

"Really?" He grinned. When had Ken gotten so cynical.

It was one kiss. I looked up at Ken. His eyes were wide. Had I said that aloud? I thought back. I'd said that aloud. Heat rushed to my face and my mouth opened, I sputtered.

"One kiss," Ken drawled.

I couldn't even claim extreme circumstances. A kiss that I'd initiated and was a very willing participant. I stared at the floor. "One kiss," I said. "One date, another soon."

"Date?" He blinked. "Wait, second date?"

Evidently my reputation had gotten around. "Well, I did kiss her." I muttered. "Seems fair to take her out again."

He peered at me. "True."

"Just, don't spread this about, me and Rikku." I paused. "It could complicate stuff."

"Stuff, is that like things?"

I grinned. "Something like."

"Hmm, we've got time. Tell me everything."

I frowned. "There're people waiting. They've been waiting for over an hour."

"They can wait. Trust me, there're a lot of them. Tell me, think of it as the price for my silence."

My eye widened. "And Rikku says I'm a pirate."

Ken grinned. It was like he'd just gotten a key to become a friend to me, something had blurred in the line between employer and employee. "I know some of the story, might as well know all of it." He gestured towards my chair.

I sat and stared at the desk, strangely willing to tell him. I looked up at Ken sitting across from me feet up on the desk and his clasped hands across his stomach. I started at the beginning, a quick explanation of Rikku and her anger. He was vaguely familiar with it, I guess as familiar with it as he was familiar with her. I went on to the girl fight, how I'd distracted her from massacring anyone. He'd been there. How Shinra fetched me a few hours later, the chaos on the bridge, neutralizing her and the discussion while she slept. How distraught she'd been on waking, dinner, our conversation, real conversation, the walk, the stars and of course the kiss, a messy story that made as little sense as I told it as when I lived it. I either had it bad, it being love or the story itself was too screwed up for any logic to enter the picture.

Ken's face twitched and made interesting expressions as I told the much shortened and detail edited tale. He occasionally asked questions, clarifying a point, repeating a sentence. Retelling it, it felt like magic. It didn't seem real, me, Cid's girl on an actual date, not possible. He blinked at the end and pressed his lips together. Debating I think if he should speak or not. He did and I wished he hadn't.

"Has it occurred to you that you might be the man Rikku loves?"

It hadn't and suddenly I wasn't sure if it made things better or that much worse. That thought stuck with me as Ken and I went downstairs to interview more potential employees and I to discover if Rikku's thought of me being the next Elder held any truth. Neither thought was comfortable.

--

TBC...

Shout Out Time!  
marajade963: Thank you so much. Compliments are always welcome and appreciated.  
GippalsOLaydee: Gipster! (sniggers) The truth shall be revealed in later chapters of course. Thanks for reading!  
Lady D: For some reason I think my Gippal voice is better than my Rikku voice, but then again I think Rikku knows what she wants and Gippal doesn't. Conflict makes for more interesting story telling. Until we meet again! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Practice Makes Perfect  
Chapter Four  
Obsession  
By RingPrincess  
A/N Sorry about the wait, wanted to get most of the really long date done before I got to posting what was next. Anyways, always, remember Rippal shippers, rippal(underscore)shippers(dot)livejournal(dot)com. It'd be great to see more people there!

_Rikku_

We found the sphere. Yet there wasn't the feeling of satisfaction that normally accompanied the accomplishment, at least, not on my part. If the others felt anything they certainly weren't sharing with me, which I expected. The entire mission had passed in sullen silence after our argument. And it had been less than twenty-four hours since I had lost my temper though it felt like much longer. This proves I can't work miracles.

By the time we found the sphere we were far off the beaten Mi'ihen path and so of course there'd been no sign of Rin. He was a civilized man and didn't like to stray away from cities or populated areas. Yuna wanted to go back and hunt him down and as Yuna is the leader, forgoing Brother's delusions, that was what we did. We walked in silence back towards the road, comfortable silence I suppose. Silence supported by the hum of insects and the call of birds. A slight breeze caressed our bodies and the long grass whipped against our legs. My mind wandered paying superficial attention to my surroundings.

Yuna had come up with our current quest, something that was to bring Spira together, a city, a city of light, one that never slept, a reborn Zanarkand of sorts. A place where every species could live powered by the Farplane, a city to be built on the banks of the Moonflow. Okay, the Moonflow was Tidus' idea. It was a good one. The Moonflow was beautiful, a tourist attraction and ideally situated between the human cities of Luca and Bevelle and right next to Guadosalam. A great idea, no? Well, wanting a city and actually building a city were two different things, which Yuna was discovering much to her dismay. Home wasn't built in a day and Pops had the help of all the Al Bhed. I'm sure there were problems that Yuna hadn't even thought of yet. She was still at the 'work up hype' stage and if her vision was to come true she needed the support of all species upon Spira. She had to sell the idea to as many important people as possible in hopes of making it a reality.

Strangely we started with Gippal. Of course, this city wouldn't be built without him and the technology the Machine Faction was creating to control the Farplane's power. Gippal was well, Gippal. Amiable when he wasn't being annoying and he would want to see the technology used to prove to those financing him that it had been a worthwhile use of time and manpower. Rin had been one of these. Rin was a merchant and not very mechanically inclined. Money was something he understood. I'm sure he could rule the world if he tried hard enough through the power of Gil. Fortunately, Rin was politically inclined, unlike Gippal. Though Gippal had little choice because of his friends and not wanting to come between them. Which, when you thought about it was a really shitty reason to have to be political.

It was a needed position. Someone had to keep the two human parties in line. Humans have this insane ability to fight each other over the smallest differences in ideology. Other species disagreed within themselves. They didn't make organizations over it. Other species fought each other quickly and moved on. No disrespect to Nooj or Baralai intended, but their inability to get along was plain stupid.

"Lord Rin!" Yuna yelled, jerking me from my reverie. Yuna ran on ahead, long blue-tiered skirt flapping. I stared after her and bit my lip. Wasn't I supposed to talk to Rin? By the time the rest of us caught up Yuna and Rin were already in deep conversation about the city.

I licked my lips. I should say something but jumping in would be rude and undermine what Yuna was doing. The whole city was her idea and the rest of us were going along because, um, well, I personally thought it was a great idea. Spira needed something like this, rebuilding, unity, something that the Al Bhed felt very personally.

Yet my chest hurt as I stood there next to her. We'd agreed days ago that I was to talk to Rin. Did that mean nothing now? I understood how Rin thought. I could get him to agree to help us. Heat rushed to my face and I stepped a few feet away. Rin didn't look at me and Yuna continued her spiel. I stared at my feet, hoping my hair hid my face. Rin didn't know I was to talk to him, convince him through shared specie and experiences. Rin didn't know but the others did. Worst of all, I did and it hurt. I didn't need to be here, a dangling third wheel. I should be on the ship, being here was humiliating and embarrassing.

"I'll think about it Lady Yuna." Rin smiled and bowed, a cosmopolitan gentleman.

Yuna smiled back, pleased. I stole glances at her, hands behind her back. "Thank you, once we've more information we'll contact you."

"Of course," Rin Nodded and left walking down the Highroad towards Luca. I stared after him, lip tucked between my teeth.

Yuna clapped. "That went well."

I spoke without thinking. "No. It didn't. Yuna, translation, I'll think about it means no." Her face went blank. I spun about, away from her. "Why didn't you let me talk to him like we agreed?" It would probably hurt me but I had to know. Silence behind me, tears stung my eyes. "I get it. I can't do my job now either." I said. "Rin's a merchant, profit and loss is his language. His type of idealism isn't your idealism. He isn't a humanitarian." The silence deepened. "Oh never mind," I muttered. I wanted to go home. I hadn't realized how painful being ignored was. I wanted the comfort of my computer screen or the warmth of my bed.

The Celsius' engine noise made me look up and cover my eyes as she swooped and hovered over us, ramp extended. I was closest so I managed to get aboard before the others.

Brother waited in front of the sphere-oscillafinder, arms crossed. "So?"

"We found the sphere. Rin said no." I reported, voice flat.

"He did not!" Yuna cried. I looked over to see her throw her hands out at her sides, fists clenched. "He said he'd think about it."

"Which means no." I reminded Brother.

He glared at me. "What did you say?"

It was my turn to gesture with my hands. "I didn't."

"Then how?"

I pointed at Yuna. "She talked. I never got the chance."

Yuna's fists clenched tighter and she whirled leaving. Tidus looked back and forth and went after her. The Mi'ihen Highroad's silence infected the bridge.

"No matter," Brother finally said, far too late. "We need Father more than Rin."

I rebelled at the thought. Sure we needed Father, but not more than Rin. We needed them equally for different reasons. I didn't want to include Father. He had this problem of trying to take things over. "I don't agree." I said, deciding to voice my more cynical thoughts for a change.

Brother flailed his arms about. "Of course we need Father, he is the Elder."

"Neither one is more important than the other. We could do without both of them if we had to. Rin may have Gil, but so de we as do other human merchants, like O'aka. Pops is Elder. He isn't acting like it. If Al Bhed support is what Yuna wants, Gippal fulfills that role nicely. Enough Al Bhed will follow his lead, Rin included that Pops won't be needed in that role."

Paine spoke. "Why do you say that?"

I'd forgotten she was there, forgotten that not all those on the bridge were Al Bhed. I crossed my arms and looked at the ceiling, unsure exactly how to put my hunches into words. I didn't have this problem with Gippal. Around him the words flowed out of me, easy and natural. Gippal though was more accepting than Paine. I thought back to what I said to him and grimaced. I didn't want to belittle Father to Paine. She was human and while I could complain all about his parental abilities I shouldn't belittle his leadership or lack thereof. At least, no more than I had already said. For it was a problem, Pops not doing his job. We couldn't do anything about it though that was up to him. So, I went for the middle ground to try and give Paine some idea. "Gippal is the new face of the Al Bhed." My lips twitched into a smile and a sexy face he had. Sensuous lips, especially against mine, fine cheekbones, heat twisted in my gut and I looked away so hopefully they wouldn't see my expression.

"He's not the leader, the Elder." Paine pointed out.

"Doesn't matter. If he does something other Al Bhed are going to follow. He's a leader, but not a political leader." I said. At least not yet, I thought.

"A social leader."

I shrugged. "Label it what you want."

Buddy walked over and stood next to Brother. He crossed his arms. "Still, we can't cut Cid out. He'd be might peeved."

Brother nodded.

"Yep," I said.

Brother gaped. "You agree."

I put my hands on my hips and leaned in. "Weren't you listening? I said we didn't need Pops in the role of Elder."

Buddy stared at me, face relaxing in shock as something occurred to him. "Cid built Home."

I rocked back on my heels and grinned. "Bingo. Just what Pops needs, a city to plan, a city in which he needs to focus on all people instead of just Al Bhed."

"It'll be a challenge." Buddy tapped his foot.

Brother grinned. A grin that usually included picking me up and spinning me around, not this time though. "Then he'll stop bugging me!"

I giggled. Leave it to Brother to think of himself. I bounced on my feet. "Get him off the idea of rebuilding Home." Now there was an idea to talk about with Gippal, a city, an Al Bhed city but in a different location. Let Home and all of its memories rest in peace or was that piece.

"Buddy grinned. "Sounds good to me. So, where's Cid?"

Brother and I looked at each other. I sighed. That was the million gil question. I shook my head. "Oh Pops," I muttered. He'd disappeared after Vegnagun, again.

"Gullwing time!" Brother shouted.

Paine shook her head. "I'll go get Yuna and Tidus."

I'm glad she volunteered to go. Who knows what they could be doing? But that left me alone with Brother, his best friend and Shinra and as soon as the doors shut silence fell over the bridge. Silence filled with tension. Buddy and Brother avoided my eyes.

I don't know why Brother decided to help with Yuna's city. I'm sure that's what everyone will call it, Yuna's city. Did Brother just want to keep Pops off his back and away from lecturing him? Did he do it out of love for Yunie, a desire to be close to her, prove he could be part of her life even with Tidus around? Or was it the desire not to lose his crew? Or did he really believe in Yuna's dream? Brother loved Home, our time there was precious to him. One reason why I think he didn't want to rebuild. It wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be home. Why sully the memories?

But that wasn't why we were uncomfortable now. No, this was because I'd become enraged, attacked Paine. Something neither of us had been prepared for or thought could happen. And now he feared. He feared I'd do it to him. I was close enough. I could reach out and touch him. So I did. I wrapped my hand gently around his lower arm. "Brother," I said. He tensed and I squeezed his arm. "I'm sorry."

He looked over at me. "You're always sorry." He knew what I was talking about without a topic sentence. Nice we could start in the middle, bad, since it meant we'd done this far too often and knew the lines by heart. "You keep hurting others. When will it stop?"

My heart wrenched. "I don't know." I moaned. "There're no guarantees it ever will and there never has been. I thought, I thought it was gone."

"I don't want to be hurt again." Brother whispered, staring at the floor.

I swallowed hard. "I don't want to hurt anyone either." I paused. "Unless they really, really deserve it." I added.

Brother smiled, but didn't look up.

Buddy leaned in. "Which Paine didn't."

I sighed. My head drooped. "No. She didn't." My ability to admit that seemed to make both Buddy and Brother feel better. Now if I could admit aloud to Paine.

Brother dragged me into a hug. I snuggled into his chest. He was like a big moogle. He rested his cheek on the top of my head. "Just try not to scare me like that again." He admonished.

"I can't promise anything, but I'll try." I mumbled.

"And just for the record then. I don't entirely trust you." He said, which was utterly ridiculous sounding since we were hugging. I giggled.

Buddy reached up and rubbed a hand through the short curly stubble of his hair. "You know me. I can't keep a grudge. But I'm on guard for you now."

"So don't try anything." Brother finished the threat.

I reached out a hand towards Buddy. He squeezed it. "You're such a good friend." I said.

His grin was lopsided. "Try to remember that."

"I have. I've never been mad at you, like Gippal. It's not my fault you keep getting involved in the-" I stopped speaking as I couldn't think of a good word.

"Carnage," Buddy supplied.

I blinked. That worked, but was a bit too apt.

Brother leaned his head down to look at me, eyes narrow and his cheeks sucked in. It made his prominent cheekbones stand out even more. "Gippal, huh."

I flushed and pushed away from him. "Well, it's true." I sputtered. Fortunately Shinra saved me before I could make a complete fool of myself by confessing to the very chaste kiss I'd shared with Gippal. Shinra cleared his throat.

"Not to interrupt family bonding, the others will be back soon."

I trotted over to stand by his chair. "Shinra?"

"What?"

"Are you okay?"

He paused in his work. "I'm fine. I assure you I found your emotional outburst quite fascinating."

Emotional outburst, that was one way to put it. I guess. "Well, fascinating is better than cute," I muttered.

"Who found it cute?"

I turned red, again. I had to stop that. "Gippal, fourteen or so years ago."

Shinra chuckled, the brat. I leaned over his chair and watched him work. It was all theoretical and dealt with the Farplane. Buddy and Brother discussed places Pops could be hiding, sulking, whatever. We all glanced over as Yuna, Paine and Tidus entered the room.

Yuna crossed her arms. "Paine says you have a mission for us."

Buddy returned to his station. Most likely to plot courses to locations Pops might be at. Talk about a wild gull hunt.

Brother hooked his thumbs into his red suspenders. "We're going to find Father."

"No."

"No?" Brother frowned.

"We'll need more than the Al Bhed to build the city. Next we're speaking with Baralai, Trommell and Nooj."

Brother looked at me. I shrugged. He was the leader but this really was Yuna's project. Yuna was running the show and we were along for the ride. Was it worth it to protest?

"We can include Pops later." I said mildly. "Gippal might be the only Al Bhed Yuna needs for the city to be started."

"You keep saying that," Paine said. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or questioning. I settled for answering her with a shrug. Her face clouded. "Why?"

"I told you."

"I don't believe you."

I rolled my eyes. "Well, that makes us even. Tell you what make an even trade. You'll tell me why you're angry with me and I'll tell you why I think Gippal is-" I blinked. "Um, Gippal." I muttered in confusion, unsure what to say without giving everything including my feelings away. "I guess you could say important." I fumbled to make up for my mistake.

Tidus grinned and opened his mouth to make some comment and immediately bit down on it as soon as I glared at him. His shoulders shook with suppressed laughter. I spun on my heel, head high and strutted to my station.

"You're obsessed." Paine muttered.

I stumbled to a halt a few feet away from safety. I took a deep breath and recovered my balance and kept going. This time I actually made it without hurting someone.

--

_Gippal_

I had my three days, three sunrises and two sunsets to figure out how to ask Rikku out to the tournament. Three days of suffering under Ken's knowing smirk and employee's questioning looks. And three days to realize that Djose was absolutely full and Lady Yuna's idea of building a city had come not a moment to soon.

In fact there were so many people at the temple. People were constantly bumping into each other in the corridors and everyone married or not had roommates, except me. I wasn't about to give up my privacy because rank hath its privileges. All employees were fully occupied and I was going to wish for twice the number if this city got off the ground, if I didn't build it myself out of sheer desire for space and increasing claustrophobia. Anyways, so three days had passed, one problem I hadn't considered. Where was Rikku?

An obvious problem but I'd other things on my mind and neglected to remember it. Third reason I'd never taken Rikku out on a date. I couldn't keep track of the girl. Besaid one day, Zanarkand the next, she'd always been something of a butterfly. Living on an airship had made the habit of being constantly on the move worse. Okay, admittedly I didn't help matters either. I hated to be in one place more than a week at a time, but still. Would it kill the girl to conveniently waltz into Djose today? Hell, I wouldn't care if she walked, just as long as she was here and not someplace else. I wanted to see her smile then wring her lovely neck, kiss her and ask her to the blitzball tournament. The fact she had conveniently yet to show up was frustrating.

I daren't bring this up to Ken. He'd just laugh at me and as the only Al Bhed besides Rikku that knew something might be between us. I didn't need his mockery or someone else to overhear. Besides, Ken would be full of all sorts of good advice, none of it useful.

"Hey, boss," One of my many nameless employees stuck his head inside my office.

I looked up. "Yeah."

"A man just arrived from Mushroom Rock. Ken thought you'd like to hear his news." Ken thought, what a concept.

I nodded and after tidying my desk, which involved putting all the papers in a rather haphazard pile and sticking the writing utensils in a mug especially commandeered from the mess for that purpose, a process that took less than thirty seconds. I headed downstairs, anything to save me from my dilemma. Ken stood next to Nedus, one of the door guards. They'd have been twins except that Nedus opted to wear a yellow facemask. It made distinguishing them that much easier. Uh huh, right. Another of my nameless employees made it a group not a pair. I racked my brain for a name. His outfit didn't help either, standard blue and yellow shirt, gray pants, red belts and goggles. Damn it. I should talk to Rikku's tailor. See about introducing some variety to the rest of the Al Bhed population. I looked at Ken. "News?"

Ken smiled. I turned my gaze to the nameless guy whom I knew I didn't pay to spy on Nooj. Yet, they all did if called to go to Mushroom Rock. Whatever affected Nooj would spill over and affect us. Come to think of it the employees at Bevelle 'spied' too. Nameless guy nodded at me. "The High Summoner and the Gullwings just arrived at the entrance to Mushroom Rock. Lady Yuna asked for a meeting with Mevyn Nooj."

Of course, Yuna would ask. The girl didn't know how to demand. Wait, Lady Yuna and the Gullwings. I grinned. This was almost too easy. To think I'd spent the better part of my morning agonizing about it. "Rikku?" I didn't much care about Yuna really. I already knew what she wanted of the Mevyn.

"She was there."

My grin broadened. I couldn't help it. I clapped his arm. "Thanks." He rocked back on his heels. An eyebrow rose above his goggles. Ken snorted. I whirled and pointed at him. "Don't say a word." I growled and strode off down the bridge. I remotely heard Ken break into laughter behind me. I ignored it. Sometimes it was better to ignore such things. Besides if I made it to Mushroom Rock in time to see Rikku it was worth a little laughter at my expense.

It didn't take too long to get there courtesy of a very fast hover ride. Yaibal met me at the final gate. I smiled at him. He was a decent enough guy, a bit enthusiastic, but decent.

"Mevyn Nooj is in a meeting with Lady Yuna, right now."

I held up a hand. "Relax Lieutenant. I'm not here to see Nooj or Yuna."

"Oh," he blinked, sidetracked off his canned message.

I grinned. "Don't worry, I can keep myself occupied, as you were, Lieutenant."

He unconsciously saluted and took off. I shook my head, ex-military types. The Youth League overflowed with them, most retaining or even going up in rank. Lucil was a commander now rather than a mere Captain of the Chocobo Knights. A rank her loyal follower and inferior, Elma now held. I leaned against a cannon and eyed Nooj's little capitol, all the dragon sword banners flapping in the breeze. Nooj had never been subtle. Of course, he was ex-military as well and the military didn't need to be subtle. Crusaders, I shook my head, to think I once wanted to be one of them. Oh to be that young and stupid again. Of course, I was still young, just hopefully a smarter side of stupid.

Nooj and Yuna walked out the door together heads close still deep in conversation. I had a good idea what they were talking about but Nooj would have to come to his own conclusions. Rikku was the last out the door. The sun hit her hair making it glow. I swallowed, doubts rushing to my brain. What the fuck was I doing? She looked back and forth and in doing so caught my eye. She smiled and my heart stopped. I couldn't resist that smile. I grinned back. She sauntered towards me separating from her friends, whom I don't think even noticed I was here. Good.

"Gippal," she said stopping to grin up at me. "You here to see Nooj?"

I shook my head. "I was hoping to see you."

Her eyes widened. "R-really." A hint of rose stained her cheeks. She looked adorable.

"Yeah, I had it on good authority you were here. Face it. You're harder to keep track of than I am." I leaned down a bit. "Which makes getting a hold of you rather difficult. So, I thought it best to come talk to you before, poof, you vanished."

She giggled. "I can see the problem."

I sighed. "I don't think you do."

She shook her head. "But I do, though I didn't realize it was that urgent to see me." Her eyes sparkled.

"I wouldn't say urgent."

She pouted. I hate it when she cries and I can't stand it when she pouts. It's irrational. I want to admit to anything to make her stop. I don't of course, that would be dumb and let her know she had a hold over me. "At least, not yet." I finished.

That made her stop. "Yet?"

"Well, time constraints and all that."

"Time constraints?"

This question and answer thing was getting bothersome and I hadn't even gotten to the important question yet. "Well, I was wondering if you'd come to the tournament with me? See, time constraints. I know it's short notice-"

She reached up and placed a finger on my lips. "I'll come."

I blinked, her words not quite sinking in because of the light pressure of her fingers on my lips. She'd stopped me in the middle of my babble, which was good since cool guys like me didn't babble. But, she'd come. I slowly grinned, her hand returning to her side. "You'll come with me?"

She nodded.

I wanted to ask if she was sure, but that would make me appear unsure. I licked my lips. "Luca, the Crystal Square, noonish."

"The games don't start till evening." She whined, a frown pinching the skin between her eyes.

"There's the Fair and someplace I want to take you to lunch."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise." I grinned.

She ground her teeth, as I knew she would. Rikku hated being left out in general and surprises in particular.

"Rikku," Tidus shouted. "Come on or we'll leave without you."

At least someone had noticed she was missing. She rolled her eyes. "Luca, Crystal Square, noonish, first day of the games."

I nodded.

She spun and looked over her shoulder at me. "I can't wait."

She was gone before I could answer. 'Me neither,' I thought as my heart thudded in my chest. I could only hope that the next four days would pass quickly. It wasn't until after she left that I realized I hadn't asked how she was doing. Damn it, that was important, especially now. I repressed a sigh. Stupid, stupid me. Nooj cleared his throat, appearing next to me sometime during my musings of missed opportunities.

"You should work on that cough." I said.

"I suppose you wanted something." He replied, as surly as ever. Like I ever showed up to talk to him without sending a message first. Okay, there was this one time but it was one time, really.

"Not from you," I crossed my arms.

He frowned and rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. "Then why are you here?"

Rikku's positive answer had restored my sense of equilibrium and it was nice to taunt someone else for a change. "To be mysterious."

He gave me the look, the one given to small frustrating children and annoying adolescents. I smirked back. He shook his head. "Intriguing I'm sure, if I had time for it."

"As pondering on whether on not we really need to build a city at one of Spira's biggest tourist attractions takes a lot of time." I nodded. "Yet, I'm sure it will bug you. Later Nooj." I pushed off the cannon and walked away with a wave of my hand. I could feel Nooj's gaze burning into my back and I started to whistle just to piss him off. Yeah, this was a lovely day.

--

TBC...

You know TBC looks so ominous sometimes. Okay shoutout time!  
marajade963: EEE! Another update. I hope this keeps you interested. Thanks for reading.  
Gippals0Ladyee: I'm sorry your dissappointed in them, but I'm trying to portray something less than a sugar spun relationship between the girls. Something more real life and Poor Gipster... he gets to be so tormented and abused. Here's the UPDATE!  
Delilah Wigglesworth: Ack! hides I hope this was soon enough for you. Prolly not. SORRY. I'm so happy you liked it though. I've put a lot of work into this story. Thank you... hooked in the first paragraph YAY!


End file.
